Houston
by hadleygirl
Summary: Next in TAD/An unexpected trip home to Houston exposes raw feelings for Cal; Language and descriptions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: I just wanted to thank the many of you who have added me to their Story and Author Alerts. I am so very flattered that you wish to follow my adventures with Special Agent Callie Harris. This is mostly her story so I hope you enjoy._

_P.S. - I hope, this time, some of you will take the opportunity to review the tale as well. Your encouragement and critique is most welcome._

* * *

The well dressed, distinguished looking gentleman wandered around the corner of the bullpen, obviously in search of someone or something. McGee had been alerted to his presence from the chiming of the elevator. He had paid no attention until the man stood directly in front of Tim's desk.

"May I help you?" McGee asked.

Looking down his nose, he intoned, "I'm looking for Callie Harris."

Tim noted several things in that simple statement. One – he didn't call Callie by her title of Special Agent; two – he spoke her name as if it were an affront; and, three – he addressed McGee as if he were an underling, not worthy of his time.

McGee disliked him instantly. "Special Agent Harris is away from her desk. May I help you?"

Again, he looked at Tim as if he were a pariah and then replied, "No. I'll wait." And he promptly dismissed the agent by turning his back on him.

Callie was returning from a date in the file room, her jeans and shirt covered in dust and cobwebs. She had been on a mission to find a case jacket that had been misplaced. Two days of digging had finally resulted in success. As she rounded the corner, coming from the back staircase, Harris immediately recognized the suited man waiting for her. Coming into the work area, she called, "Blevins?"

Hearing his name, he turned instantly, and replied, "It's about time."

Callie crossed to the older man and asked quietly, "What do you want?"

"Is there someplace we can speak? Privately?" He cast a disdainful glare towards McGee.

Callie followed his stare and landed on McGee.

"Everything okay Agent Harris?" Tim stood as he spoke.

Callie smiled, "Fine, Tim. Thanks. I've got it from here. I'll be back in a minute." She turned back to Blevins, "Follow me."

With one last withering glance at Tim, the man followed Callie away from the open area. McGee immediately called down to the reception desk to get the full name of the irritating man.

* * *

Harris led Blevins into the main conference room. She just allowed the door to snap closed before she turned on him. "Slumming, Blevins?"

His contempt for her was no less concealed as he replied, "Your father died Sunday."

Callie didn't flinch as she replied, "What's that got to do with me?"

"The services are this weekend."

"Again, what's that got to do with me?"

He sighed in exasperation, "It is your father's wish that you be in attendance."

Callie's smile didn't reach her eyes as she spat, "And when have my father's _wishes_ ever meant a tinker's damn to me?"

Blevins placed his briefcase on the table. Opening it, he drew out a single sheet of paper which he handed to Callie.

"Per the codicil of his will, he expects all of his children and wives to be in attendance for his funeral and the reading of the will. Failure to attend, by any of you, will result in all of his estate being forfeited to charities of his choice."

Callie read the words for herself and her already pitched temper flew again, "That son of a bitch!"

"The visitation is Friday; funeral, Saturday and the reading of the will on Monday. There will also be a family meal on Sunday, at the ranch, that you'll be expected to attend." Blevins soldiered on, ignoring Harris' bluster, "The corporate jet will pick you up Thursday morning at 10:00 am. Here's the airport information." And he drew another sheet of paper from the briefcase and closed it.

"Fine," Callie capitulated, "But, I'm not staying at the ranch."

"I expected as much. The apartment will be at your disposal for your entire stay, along with a car and driver. Also," he paused for effect, "you'll want to remember the type of company you'll be in. Dress accordingly."

"Anything else?" Harris spat.

"Just direct me out," Blevins intoned.

* * *

Tony had returned to the bullpen to find Callie missing, per usual; Gibbs missing, probably on a coffee run; and McGee talking quietly on the phone. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Harris, purpose in her stride, headed towards the elevator with a meticulously dressed older gentleman following her. Neither individual's body language spoke of pleasure. Tony continued to watch as Callie slammed the call button and stood aside, making sure not to make contact with the man, as he entered the elevator. No words were spoken and Callie continued to stare, long after the elevator doors closed.

She was still in that pose when Gibbs walked up behind her. Sensing she was no longer alone, she glanced up and caught the muted reflection of the boss. Tony watched as she turned to the older agent and spoke a few quiet words. Gibbs nodded and then turned around, going back the direction from which he came, Callie right behind.

From his desk, Tim had stood as the elevator doors opened and closed and also watched the scene between the man he knew as Blevins, Callie and now, Gibbs. Once Harris was off the floor, McGee turned to see DiNozzo staring at him.

"Something you know, McOgle?"

"Yeah, that guy with Callie? He's a real asshole and she was not happy to see him." Tim explained.

Tony's curiosity was instantly piqued and he crossed to McGee's desk. "Who is he?"

"Visitor's desk says his name is J. Michael Blevins. I'm about to search now." Tim answered.

"And you say Callie wasn't pleased he was here? Did she know him?"

"Seemed to but he didn't want to spend much time up here and she acted like the feeling was mutual," Tim continued to talk as he searched the computer.

The result was a website that showed a picture of their distinguished guest, J. Michael Blevins, Attorney at Law. "Says he's out of Houston," McGee read.

"That's where Callie's from, originally. See if it shows a client list," Tony ordered.

Another quick search revealed a partial list of names, prominent among them: Corwyn-Harris Enterprises.

"That one," Tony pointed, "is Callie's father's business."

McGee was surprised DiNozzo knew so much. Harris was notoriously closed-mouthed about her family, even more so than Tony. "What's his name?"

"Calvin Harris," Tony supplied.

The next search pulled an article from the Houston Chronicle newspaper. In bold headlines, just below the fold, read, _Prominent Business Man Dies_. Tony and Tim shared a look.

DiNozzo finally broke the silence, "Don't say anything until she does, Tim. If Cal wants us to know, she'll tell. Otherwise, keep it to yourself."

McGee nodded and cleared his computer. Tony returned to his desk to wait and see what move Callie Harris would make next.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie led the way from the conference room. She didn't know if Blevins was behind her or not but she didn't care. She took her frustrations out on the wall, slamming the elevator call button. As the doors slid open, she moved aside, making sure not to touch the slimy attorney.

Blevins actions implied as much disdain with Callie as she had for him. He couldn't wait to be out of the building and out of her presence. His opinion of Calvin Harris' oldest daughter had never been favorable, especially after her high school years. Her abrupt departure for the Navy upon graduation only reinforced his theory.

Cal watched as Blevins entered the elevator with no other words spoken. She continued to stare long after the doors closed and he was gone. This was how Gibbs saw her as he approached from Abby's lab. Lost in all thought, Harris never heard him. It was only when she sensed his presence and confirmed it in the dull reflection of the doors.

She turned around to the Senior Agent and spoke quietly, "I need to talk to you in private. Please?"

It was that "please" that got Gibbs' attention. He nodded and led Harris back to one of the Interrogation Rooms. Sitting nonchalantly on the corner of the table, Jethro waited for her to continue.

"I need some time off." Callie stated flatly.

Gibbs nodded, "Okay. You've got time coming. How long do you need?"

"A week? Be back in the office by next Wednesday?"

"Alright. I'll put in the request."

Callie sighed, thinking she had dodged a bullet. She really should have known better as Gibbs continued, "Why, all of a sudden, do you need off?"

She responded quietly, "My father died Sunday and I've got to go to Houston for the funeral."

Gibbs straightened up on the table, "I didn't think you were particularly close to your father."

"I'm not. I wasn't. It's…" she never made eye contact as she fumbled for words, "It's something I need to do. I mean, I actually was raised with some manners. So, it's the right thing to do."

Gibbs looked at her through narrowed vision. She wasn't exactly lying but, he knew, she wasn't telling the whole truth. He continued, "Okay. I'll get the paperwork handled for you and Tony…"

"No!" Callie interjected quickly; too quickly. "I mean, no. Just me. Tony won't be going."

"And does he know this?" The humor undisguised in Jethro's question.

"Look. I just found out less than fifteen minutes ago my father was dead when his personal snake of an attorney dropped the bombshell. That's why I was at the elevator, making sure he was gone. I saw you and here we are. I haven't had time to bring Tony up to speed but this situation doesn't require his attention or someone to hold my hand. I'm in and out and back at my desk by next Wednesday. There's no reason to upset the entire team."

Gibbs was surprised by the edge in Callie's voice. There was definitely something to this situation and he knew his Senior Field Agent wasn't going to be any less placated by Red's explanation.

"Fine," Jethro finally answered, "but go ahead and leave today."

"Why?" Her tone was shocked.

Gibbs stood up as he explained, "You're not going to be able to focus on anything remotely resembling work for the rest of the day. Get out of here and get packed. Get ready for whatever it is you're going up against in Houston."

Callie started to say something else but changed her mind. Giving a quick nod and a barely audible "thank you," she headed back to the bullpen to gather her things. Gibbs followed at a discreet distance.

Harris went straight to her desk and grabbed her bag. Gibbs took a seat behind his computer, continuing to observe his agent. McGee, for his part, chose to ignore everyone else and acted as if nothing unusual was happening. From his station, Tony watched Callie's action with interest. She realized she had avoided his stare for as long as possible so she finally walked over to the corner of his desk.

"Something to tell me?" he inquired with a raised brow.

"Not here," Callie said quietly, "Tonight. At the apartment."

"Fine," Tony answered, "See you tonight."

Callie nodded and then left. As soon as the elevators confirmed her departure, both Tim and Tony were standing in front of the Agent in Charge.

"How long?" Tony asked with no preamble. Gibbs smiled. He wasn't surprised that his other agents already knew what had happened.

"A week. Be back next Wednesday." Gibbs replied.

"Just her?" Tony asked again.

Gibbs smiled, "Uh huh."

DiNozzo's face registered his displeasure, "Boss, I…"

"Already on it, DiNozzo. Tim? You in or you just want to take the next week off?" Gibbs asked.

McGee smiled, "If the two of you are doing what I think you're doing, I'll just take the week off. I saw her with that attorney. I wouldn't touch that powder keg with a ten foot pole."

Gibbs nodded his understanding, "Okay, then. Pack it in and we'll see you next Wednesday."

McGee didn't have to be told twice. He gathered his things and headed out to enjoy a quiet week at home.

Tony looked at his boss and mentor, "So, what do we do?"

"Give me the name of the lawyer. Let me see what information I can get out of him or his assistant. In the mean time, you finish putting in our leave requests and check flights out to Houston. I'm betting she's not leaving any earlier than she has to so look for something tomorrow." Gibbs instructed.

"On it, Boss," Tony replied.

Like it or not, Callie Harris was not going on this adventure alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks again for coming over, Abby," Callie called from the bathroom. She was trying on the last of the three suits she had purchased after leaving NCIS. Harris had called Abby on her way home and asked her to stop by. She needed an unbiased opinion and Cal knew she'd get that from the lab tech.

Abby sat on the bed. "No problem," she answered. Callie walked out, dressed from head to toe in solid black silk. "Wow!"

"Wow – good? Or wow – bad?" Callie replied, a concerned look on her face.

"Wow – good. It looks like it was tailored for you," Abby stood up and walked over to finger the material. She smiled broadly, "And it feels good, too."

"Yeah. Not my usual but this is an unusual situation," Callie answered, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror.

Abby went back and bounced down on the bed, "Well, one thing for sure. You don't look like you work at NCIS. You look more like you ought to be up on the Hill or in some corporate boardroom."

"Well, the people I'm going to see are used to both the Hill and the boardroom, so this should work." Callie's voice bespoke her anxiety.

From the doorway of the bedroom, another voice entered the conversation. "As I live and breathe. Callie Harris in a Christian Dior suit."

Both girls turned to where Tony stood, undoing his tie. Abby smiled broadly, "Didn't hear you come in."

"And, I think I'm a little weirded out that you know what kind of designer label I'm wearing," Callie answered.

He walked into the bedroom, glancing at the suits laid out on the bed. DiNozzo removed his jacket and, with his tie, threw them on the chair nearby. He then dropped down next to Abby.

"You help her pick those out?" He teased the Goth.

She continued to smile, "Of course. If I said I wouldn't wear it, Callie knew she would. We made a good team."

Callie relaxed at the playful banter between the two friends, "That's not really how it worked." She corrected.

Giving Tony a quick peck, Abby jumped up from the bed, "Well, I'll be on my way." Crossing to Callie and pulling her into a tight hug, she whispered, "I'm sorry about your dad. Be careful in Houston, okay?"

Not trusting her voice, Callie nodded. Breaking the hug, she smiled as Abby waved her departure and left the bedroom and the apartment on a whirlwind.

Tony relaxed back on the bed, watching Callie in the mirror. She saw his reflection and finally turned to face him, not fooled at all by his casual demeanor. Crossing to the bed, Callie began grabbing clothes as she spoke, "I'll move these."

"You gonna tell me?" Tony stopped her with his neutrally spoken comment.

"How much do you already know?"

He smiled, "Probably most of it but I'd rather hear it from you."

Moving everything to the same chair where Tony had dropped his suit and tie, Callie kept her back deliberately to the agent.

"There's not much to tell. He's dead and I have to be on a plane Thursday morning for Houston."

"By yourself." The accusation hung in the open.

Callie turned, "Yes. By myself. Is that so hard to understand?"

Tony leaned up, "Actually, yes. It's extremely difficult to understand. You don't have to go alone. I've got the time and Gibbs will approve the leave immediately."

"Tony, I don…" Callie stopped.

"What? Don't want me there?"

"It's not that simple. This is going to be an extremely difficult trip as it is. I don't want to have to worry about you on top of everything else."

"What worry? I'm not some child, Cal."

"I know that but you just don't understand." Trying for humor, she said, "My family put the 'fun' in dysfunctional. This is not a pleasure trip.

"Not buying it, Harris. All the more reason to have someone back you up."

"That's why we didn't have this discussion in the bullpen," she huffed.

Realizing she wasn't going to budge, Tony let her off the hook. "Fine. Doesn't matter anyway. We caught a case."

Callie was instantly concerned, "Tony, I'm sorry."

He stood as he spoke, "Don't be. It happens. I just came home to grab a few things and then head to Gibbs' place. We need to start out early in the morning so I probably won't be back before you leave."

"Oh," Callie replied, dropping her eyes.

DiNozzo walked around the foot of the bed to stand in front of the shorter agent, "Something wrong?"

"I was," suddenly shy, Callie rushed on, "I was hoping for tonight."

Tony slid his hands around her waist and down over her hips, enjoying the feel of Callie in the expensive, black silk suit. "Really? What did you have in mind?"

She smiled up and undid the suit jacket, revealing nothing underneath.

Tony met her smile with one of his own. Leaning into kiss her, he whispered, "I guess I can catch up to Gibbs in the morning." And Harris got her night.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday passed too quickly for Callie's preferences. Tony packed his bag and left early in the morning with a quick kiss and a whispered "see you soon." She had a brief conversation with Gibbs, offering one last time to let DiNozzo off, which Harris quickly refused.

Next thing she knew it was Thursday and she was landing at the private airstrip in balmy Houston, Texas. Deplaning, Callie's one large suitcase was stowed quickly by the baggage handler and the driver of the small limousine that was waiting on the tarmac. Tipping the young bag man, the chauffer crossed to his waiting passenger. Removing his hat, he waited for recognition.

"Oh my god," Callie breathed and then threw her arms around the older black man, "Karl!"

He returned the tight hug and then led Callie to the car, "Glad you're here, Cal."

Closing the door, he quickly took the driver's seat and started them on their way. "How did you wind up with this detail?" Callie asked from the back.

He smiled, "I volunteered. Heard Kyle say they got you to come so I went straight way to Blevins and told him I wanted the job."

Callie shook her head. Karl Hunter had been one of her dad's drivers almost from the beginning of Corwyn-Harris. As a teenager, Karl had been the one assigned to escort Callie. She never had to worry about transportation for her or her friends. Karl made sure she got to wherever she needed to be. Karl had also seen Cal in some of her worst times, too.

"How are the grandkids?" She continued to talk.

"Frank's in his second year at Rice. That boy got all the brains. His sister, Lucille, is a junior in high school. She thinks she's headed to Tech."

"You on for the whole time I'm here?" Callie wanted to know.

Karl nodded, "Yep. Whatever you need. Guess we're headed to the apartment?"

Callie smiled. "What do you think?"

He laughed, "Gotta say, Cal, you look great. D.C. agrees with you."

"Yeah, Karl, it does. Best decision I ever made."

"Special _things_ in D.C.?"

Callie didn't miss the emphasis as she replied, "Very special things…people in D.C."

He smiled, "Glad to hear it, Cal. Lord knows, if anyone deserves it, you do."

Callie was suddenly uncomfortable, "Leave it at that, Karl."

Karl nodded, knowing he had gotten dangerously close to a line Harris didn't like to cross. He had a strong feeling that line was going to get zigzagged to hell before this weekend ended.

They arrived at the parking garage for the apartment complex situated in downtown Houston. Karl let Callie out and then quickly removed her suitcase from the boot. Setting it on the curb, he asked, "You want me to help you upstairs with it?"

Callie smiled, "No. I can manage. See you tomorrow?"

"Unless you want me back for tonight?"

"No," Callie shook her head, "I plan on hiding out here tonight. I'll probably have to save you for late nights tomorrow and Saturday."

He smiled, knowingly, "Whatever you need, Cal."

Giving her a final hug, Karl went back to the limo and drove off. Callie made her way into the elevator and up to the floor where the private apartment occupied almost the entire level.

As she started to enter, a flicker of something made Harris uneasy. Unholstering her weapon, she punched the final codes into the electronic key and made her way into the apartment. As she closed the door, still with her back to the center of the entry area, she let the suitcase come to rest against the closed door and then turned, her gun in shooting position.

The older, silver-haired man had been watching from the doorway of the bedroom and knew what was coming. As Harris made eye contact and registered her adversary, she heard the familiar voice say, "You owe me twenty bucks, DiNozzo."

Callie jerked her gun towards the doorway of what was the master bedroom as the tall Italian came out, "Damn, Cal. Can't you enter a room like a normal person?"

All caution went out the window as Callie yelled, "What part of don't want you here did you two not understand?"

Gibbs began a slow approach towards his volatile agent, "Lower your weapon, Harris."

She immediately retargeted the boss.

Tony followed suit, walking towards Callie, "She wouldn't shoot us, Boss."

The laugh was harsh as Harris pulled her weapon back to Tony and answered, "Why the hell not? You're trespassing. It would be justifiable."

"You couldn't do it," Gibbs continued to approach.

"Don't push me," she warned.

Tony replied, "You don't have a round chambered and your safety's still on."

Callie glanced down at the weapon. It was all Gibbs needed to put his hand on the barrel and wrestle the gun away from his agent. Slapping her hard in the back of the head, he hissed, "Next time I tell you to lower your weapon you better damn well do it."

Callie's voice was malevolent. "Make no mistake. I am not pleased that either of you are here." Grabbing her suitcase she stormed between Tony and Gibbs. "And, DiNozzo, you better not have your things in the Master Bedroom either. You came here with Gibbs, you sleep with him!"

And she slammed the master bedroom door and locked it to punctuate her outburst.

Tony shook his head, "That went well."

Gibbs expelled a breath, looking down at Callie's weapon. She did indeed have a round chambered and the safety was not on. Jethro really wasn't sure if she would have delivered on her threat or not.

"What do you suggest we do?" The younger man asked.

"We? Nothing. You? Well, you better hope she calms down and comes to her senses."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Cause otherwise, you're sleeping on the couch. I don't share my bed."

Tony couldn't resist, "Is that what those three ex-wives found out the hard way?"

The slap to the back of the head echoed in the quiet apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of hours before Gibbs and DiNozzo heard the lock turn and the door from the Master Bedroom open. The men had settled down in the comfortably appointed living area – Gibbs with a book and Tony with the remote control, scanning the satellite channels.

Callie had changed into the capri sweats and tank top she preferred when lounging. Barefoot, she padded to the fully stocked bar that lined one wall of the apartment. She grabbed the bottle of Patron Tequila and a shot glass. Gibbs and Tony watched quietly as Harris quickly poured one shot and downed it followed by two more in rapid succession. Rolling her neck to ease the tension, she finally looked to the two men.

"How did you get here?"

"In a plane," Tony quipped and then thought better of it as Callie pierced him with a glare.

"Your friend, Blevins, was more than happy to help us," Gibbs rescued the agent, "after a little persuasion."

Callie continued, "And who brought you here? To the apartment?"

"Karl," Tony said simply.

Callie's frustration level continued to climb. "When did you get here?"

"Last night," Gibbs supplied.

Again, Callie glared at Tony, "Caught a case," she mimicked. Looking at her watch, she realized it was well past five o'clock. "Have you two eaten?"

Jethro and Tony shared a glance, "We got takeout last night on the way here and walked to a place this morning for breakfast." Tony answered.

"Lunch?" Callie said simply.

Gibbs shook his head, "Kind of been waiting for you."

Harris was instantly contrite. She also realized that while Blevins had gotten them to the apartment and arranged for transportation, he hadn't filled them in on the amenities of their present location. Shaking her head, Callie walked to a nearby phone and waited for a response on the other end.

"Hello, this is…" Switching to Spanish, Callie continued, "Ola, Maria…Si', es Callie. Muy bien, gracias, Maria…"

Tony listened to the one sided conversation as Harris continued in the foreign language, "Yes, Maria, we'd like you to send up…si, comida Mexicana would be great…three plates, tres platas…si, the men are with me."

Callie paused, making eye contact with Tony. She knew he understood everything that was being said and was about to be said. Callie went on, still speaking Spanish, "The older man is my boss, jefe, Jethro. The younger man is my…boyfriend. Mi amour, Antonio."

From his place on the couch, Tony smiled. Callie turned her back, still angry. Gibbs leaned across, "So are we about to be poisoned?"

DiNozzo continued to smile, "No, but it sounds like we're getting Mexican food made from scratch. And, if I just overheard the last part right, we're getting a flan, too."

"Gracias, Maria," Callie finished the conversation and hung up the phone. Bringing the bottle of tequila and the shot glass with her, she crossed to the sunken living area and dropped in another of the overstuffed chairs.

"What is this place?" Gibbs broached the subject.

Callie poured another tequila shot but sipped this one as opposed to tossing it back. "This apartment is technically owned by the company. They use it to put up important clients rather than having them stay in a hotel. Also," she paused, "my father supposedly kept one or more of his mistresses here but I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."

Both Tony and Gibbs heard the underlying bitterness in the comment.

"How many residences are there?" Tony interjected.

"Three. This one. A penthouse in the same complex with the corporate offices of Corwyn-Harris and the ranch."

DiNozzo questioned, "Ranch? As in yahoo cowboys ranch?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yes, DiNozzo, as in yahoo cowboys ranch. I guess," she continued exasperation still lacing her speech, "you'll be here to see it. I'm supposed to have lunch there Sunday. Unless I can get the two of you to leave before then?"

Neither man missed the hopeful glint in her eye. Gibbs smiled, "Nope. Deal with it."

Harris started to complain but was forestalled by a knock on the door. She was going to stand but Tony beat her to it, "I'll answer it."

Callie shook her head. As the door opened to admit Maria, the cook from downstairs, Tony began to converse with her in Spanish. The older woman blushed at the attentions of the handsome man and, in ten minutes flat, he had her eating out of his hand. Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony work the older woman and Callie get angrier and angrier. He wasn't surprised when she tossed back another shot of the expensive tequila.

Gibbs had to admit it had been a long time since he'd seen his female agent this out of control. He knew from her file that during her stint with the Navy Harris had a few marks for disciplinary issues but nothing severe. Her time with Jenny and Gibbs in Europe, for the most part, was uneventful. There were a couple of times Callie got out of hand but a quick word or look usually brought her back in line. The worst Harris had ever been was after the Loflin case. Her behavior had been insubordinate and her drinking had spiraled out of control. Thinking back, Gibbs had seen the signs but thought she could handle it. He was wrong. Watching her now, Jethro knew Callie could go either way. Hopefully, she would reign herself in, especially with both Tony and him around.

Tony finally disengaged himself from Maria and took the cart full of delicious smelling food. She waved a quick good bye to Callie and then left.

"She's delightful," Tony spoke, smiling as he rolled the cart closer to the other agents. He grabbed plates for Gibbs and Callie and filled them before serving himself.

"There are drinks in the kitchen." Callie offered, "The refrigerator should be fully stocked as is the bar. Anything you need that you don't find, call down to Shawn. He's the concierge for the building. He'll see it gets handled."

Tony and Jethro shared a look at how easily Callie fell back in the lifestyle.

"Cook on duty all the time?" Gibbs asked around a mouth full of food.

Harris nodded, "Five different people over seven days. Maria only works nights, Monday through Thursday. There are two that work over the weekend, Friday through Sunday. And two more that handle breakfast and lunch shifts the rest of the work week. Just pick up the phone and they'll tell you what they have available."

Tony looked at Callie, "And you just walked away from all of this?"

He knew it was the wrong question the minute he saw her reaction. Callie had been picking at her food, preferring liquid sustenance. The alcohol combined with the fatigue and insecurity she was already feeling touched off Harris' temper once more.

"No, Anthony," she bit out, "I didn't just walk away from it. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me." And she stood up from the chair and carried her plate into the kitchen. Both men shared another look as they heard the clatter of plates and silverware and then cussing.

Callie stomped back into the living room and dropped in the chair again. Tony noticed that while she had slowed down throwing back shots she was still working her way through the bottle. They finished the meal in silence. Gibbs cleared the remaining dishes, pushing the cart into the kitchen.

Both men wanted desperately to lighten the mood and refocus Callie. Suddenly, DiNozzo had an idea.

"I'm surprised at you downing so much tequila with your history."

Harris looked up through somewhat droopy eyelids but before she could respond to Tony's taunting, Gibbs chimed in.

"Has she ever given you the full story from Malaga?"

Callie smiled sheepishly as Tony answered, "No, Boss, I've never been able to get all the details."

"Fine," Harris chimed in, "I'll tell." Her words sounded a bit slurred. "My cover was Jenny's sister."

"The trip to Spain was a graduation present from her married sister and brother-in-law." Gibbs added.

"So," Callie went on, "I'm enjoying the sun and the sand on the beaches of Malaga when I'm approached by the Ambassador's son." Callie smiled at the memory, "God, he was cute."

Tony gave Harris an appraising look, "How old were you?"

She looked over at DiNozzo, "Just turned twenty-two. Never had any serious dates at home so when this extremely handsome, well educated, incredibly cute Spaniard asked me on a date, I was head over heels."

"And nervous as hell," Gibbs added. "It was her first true undercover assignment. She'd been working surveillance and information capture with me and Jen but we'd never let her out from the van."

"Scared to death," Callie responded, "but I wanted so badly to impress Gibbs."

She looked up suddenly, embarrassed that she had let that slip. Jethro ignored it, asking instead, "How much did you drink before he got there?"

"Jenny gave me a shot of whiskey, straight up. She thought it would help my nerves. All it really did was whet my appetite."

"The ambassador's son arrived at the apartment, picked up Harris and off they went to one of the finest and most expensive restaurants in Malaga," Gibbs laid out the scenario.

"We went through at least three bottles of wine. I could hardly touch my food, afraid I'd throw up from the nerves, and, did I mention I was wearing a wire the whole time."

Tony laughed, "Hard to have a romantic date knowing four or five people are along for the ride."

"Then, he takes her to the bar," Gibbs prodded.

"What a place. Young, good looking, well to do aristocrats from all over Europe in this little dive. Senators' sons, UN members' daughters, a who's who of International children and here I am. Thrown into the mix. If I wasn't already scared shitless, I was then." Callie sobered up, remembering how much the whole op had really frightened her.

"So, the tequila came," Tony encouraged.

"Yeah. Cheap stuff. Not like that," she nodded to the now almost empty bottle of Patron, "And I started drinking it like water."

Gibbs explained, "We can hear the Ambassador's son encouraging her. Hell, he thinks he's about to get lucky. You should have seen his face when she jumped up on the table."

Callie's face turned as red as her hair but the tale was begun and she would see it through, "I was wasted. The music was great. I was loose so a bump and grind on the table seemed apropos at the time."

"So I don't hear anything that sounds like the op got busted," Tony quizzed.

"It didn't," Callie explained. "That wasn't the issue."

"No," Gibbs' response was serious, "It wasn't what she did. It's what she said."

Callie looked down, a small smile playing around her lips, "My sister and brother-in-law came busting through the door. Yelling at me for my rude behavior, my drunken display."

Gibbs cast a glance which Harris met as she continued, "Gibbs started to pull me off the table when I yelled back, 'You may have my sister under your thumb but you sure as hell don't have me there. I'm having a good time so fuck off!'"

Tony nearly fell out of his chair, "You said that?"

"Clear as day on the recording," Gibbs added. "I grabbed her wrist, jerked her down off the table, threw her over my shoulder, gave her one swift swat to the butt, and marched out of the bar."

"And Jenny?" Tony wanted to know.

"Was trying desperately not to laugh her ass off," Callie added.

"I was pissed," Gibbs remembered, "Rolled her backside out of bed at 0-630 the next morning."

"We got in at 0-130," Callie explained, "My head was pounding. I'd been throwing up all night after we got back. I'd maybe slept a couple of hours. I thought my DI was bad at Navy Boot Camp. He didn't hold a candle to Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs."

Callie shivered at the memory.

"She never broke character and her actions actually gave us an entrance into the Ambassador's estate that we wouldn't have gotten otherwise. It was the 'what if' that was the problem," Jethro finally explained.

"And this is all on tape?" Tony asked again.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't had McGee pull it for you," Gibbs said.

Callie smiled, "He can't find it. I changed the security code." And she hiccupped as she slurred the last statement.

Tony and Jethro shared a quick smile. Callie tried to stand up but the room suddenly tilted. "Oh, shit." And she dropped back down in the chair.

Tony stood up and walked over to her, offering his hand for assistance, "You're not going to throw me over your shoulder or swat my backside, are you? Because I do remember that stinging."

"It should have," Gibbs smiled, "you were in a skirt."

Tony shook his head, "Nope. No shoulders or swats. Just tucking you into bed."

Callie took his hand and standing up promptly fell into his arms, passed out cold. Tony took her to the bedroom and did as he promised. He tucked her in and then put a trashcan nearby, adding a bottle of water and rag to the nightstand.

Leaning down he kissed her forehead, "Good night, Red."


	6. Chapter 6

Callie awoke to twelve drummers drumming in her head and an empty bed. Glancing at the clock, it was just a little after 1 am. She smiled at the trash can, washcloth and water that had been left by her side. Sliding gingerly from the covers, she returned the trash can to its rightful place in the bathroom where she scrubbed her face with the rag provided and used the water to wash down a couple of aspirin. Now, there was only one situation left to rectify.

She padded quietly to the bedroom door and opened it to look out into the living area. She could just make out the glow of the television and Tony's long frame stretched out on the couch.

"Anthony?" Callie spoke softly, as much for her benefit as anyone else's.

Tony turned at the sound of his name and saw Harris standing just outside the bedroom door.

"You need something?" his tone was concerned.

Callie shook her head, no, but replied, "Are you coming to bed?"

Tony sat up at the question. Smiling, he replied, "I thought you told me I wasn't welcome. And since Gibbs won't share his bed that leaves the couch."

Harris shrugged, "Maybe I spoke rashly. Are you coming or not?"

"Depends? You gonna throw up on me?"

Callie smiled bashfully, "No. Would you just come on already?"

Tony stood, returning Harris' smile. He looked down to the overstuffed chair and spoke, "Night, Boss."

Callie's eyes widened. She'd not seen the Senior Agent still sitting in the living room. Gibbs stood at the acknowledgment from DiNozzo and turned off the television.

"Think I'll turn in, too," he added.

Both men walked towards Callie, Tony leading the way. He slipped past her, into the Master Bedroom, leaving Harris still staring at Gibbs.

"Something you want to say?" Gibbs challenged as he walked up to her.

Callie opened her mouth as if in response and then suddenly shook her head, no, and retreated to the bedroom, closing the door quickly.

Gibbs shook his head in frustration as he entered his own bedroom for a few hours sleep.

* * *

Try as she might, Callie just couldn't sleep past 7:30am. She had listened to Tony's quiet snores and knew that she would only continue to toss and turn and eventually wake him. He deserved to rest. She left the bedroom and curled up in the overstuffed chairs in the living room, deep in thought.

Callie was definitely conflicted about the turn of events. She had been gone from Houston for over twenty years and yet, back less than twenty-four hours, the pain and insecurity of her youth threatened to overwhelm her. Harris had believed that with her father's death, the pain and hatred would die, too. How wrong she had been.

Deep in this reverie, she had missed the sound of the key in the electronic lock until it was too late. As the door to the apartment swung open, the alarm system rocked the entire area. Callie bolted to the key pad as the bedroom doors swung open. Standing in each was an armed agent. As Harris turned off the alarm, she looked at Gibbs and DiNozzo who both stood in the doorways, wearing nothing but t-shirts and boxers. Clone was the first word that popped into Callie's mind.

The intruder had frozen in place as all the action had occurred almost simultaneously. While the alarm had stopped, neither agent had lowered his weapon.

Callie turned on the man pressed against the front door, "Do you have a death wish, Blevins?"

"I've always used my passkey to enter this apartment," he explained with a quiver in his voice.

Callie shook her head, "Not when it's occupied by three armed federal agents."

"Callie." The growl came from the older agent.

She faced Gibbs, "This is J. Michael Blevins." She responded.

Gibbs lowered his weapon but Tony's remained aimed, "I can still shoot him for you."

Callie smiled at DiNozzo's calmly spoken statement and Blevins' widened eyes.

"No, that's alright. Around these parts, you shoot one attorney, two more take his place. Just be a waste of good ammunition." Harris drawled.

DiNozzo nodded and finally lowered his gun as Blevins glared at Callie.

Again, Gibbs spoke. "Coffee."

Harris answered, "Thirty minutes with breakfast."

Nodding, he answered, "Shower." And then closed the bedroom door.

Neither Tony nor Blevins had moved yet. Harris turned back towards Tony with a smile. He asked, "You okay?"

Callie nodded, "I got it. Go ahead and shower."

DiNozzo gave her a brief dip of the head and a quick scowl to Blevins before turning to the bedroom and closing the door.

J. Michael Blevins finally released the breath he'd been holding and walked past Callie into the living room. Trying to regain his composure, his tone was quite imperious as he spoke.

"Well, I see your friends made it in alright."

Callie joined him, returning to the chair she favored, "Yeah. About that. You should have called me when you knew they were coming." Her tone left no confusion about the displeasure she felt.

"Your Special Agent Gibbs made it VERY clear what I could and could not say." Blevins responded by way of explanation.

"So why are you here?" Callie moved the conversation along.

"I've got your itinerary for the weekend." Blevins answered as Callie rolled her eyes, "Visitation will be tonight at 6pm at the funeral home. The service tomorrow and lunch on Sunday will both be at 1pm. And, finally the reading of the will takes place at 10:00 am Monday in my offices. You may bring one witness with you, if you like. May I suggest an attorney?"

"There will be enough attorneys there Monday without adding another one." Harris groused, "Anything else?"

"The car will be here two hours prior to each event except for lunch Sunday. Karl will be here three hours early that day so that you make it out to the ranch in plenty of time." Blevins continue to instruct.

Callie asked, "Is that all?"

"I believe so, yes," Blevins responded, his tone dry.

"Fine. Now let me tell you something. As long as I'm in this apartment, you better not ever use your passkey again. You're lucky I couldn't get to my weapon in time or I would have shot you. No hesitation."

Blevins was affronted, "In cold blood?"

"For trespassing on private property. Remember, J., I am still a Harris and this apartment is rightfully mine." Callie's tone matched Blevins in superiority.

"Until the will is read," was Blevins cutting response.

Callie smiled wryly, "We're done. Let Hilda in on your way out." She ordered, standing as she spoke.

Blevins stood and started to reply but was stopped by the warning tone that said, "You heard the lady."

Michael Blevins turned to face a very stern looking Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was about to respond but thought better of it as he saw the agent clinch his fists at his side.

Blevins cast a withering glance over his shoulder at Callie, "Very well, Callie. I'll see you tonight. And, make sure you remember the company you'll be with. You're not at sea any longer."

And he left the apartment just as Hilda knocked on the door. The weekend cook quickly entered and exited, much to Harris' disappointment. She knew Gibbs had questions that she wasn't going to want to answer.

He tried an indirect approach as poured coffee, "McGee said you and Blevins were adversarial. He didn't do the relationship justice."

Callie remained quiet as Gibbs continued, "What's the story?"

On a heavy sigh, Harris responded, "Blevins is, was and always will be my father's personal pit viper. Whatever Calvin Harris needed fixed or handled, J. Michael Blevins fixed it or handled it."

With a knowing look over the coffee cup, Jethro answered, "That include Calvin Harris' oldest daughter?"

Callie heard the door to the other bedroom open and looked up in time to see Tony coming out. She started to walk past Gibbs, only to be detained by a hand to her upper arm.

Looking down to where he held her and then up into crystal blue eyes, Callie responded, "Leave it alone, Jethro."

Tony watched the byplay between the two agents. Normally, he wouldn't bet against Gibbs in a battle of wills but with the mood Callie Harris had been in since hearing of her father's death, it was a fight he'd almost pay to see. Almost.

Gibbs knew he could continue to push Harris. He had worked with her long enough that he knew how to manipulate her, to get to the truth. Gibbs also knew that if he did that to her, in this situation, it would be the last he'd ever see of her. Gibbs released her but not before he leaned in and whispered, "We will get to the bottom of this before we leave Houston. Make no doubt about it."

Callie's eyes flared and a hint of something akin to fear flashed through them, of that Gibbs was sure. She didn't speak or acknowledge his comment. She fled from the room, past a staring DiNozzo without any other comments.

"Well, I see we've picked up where we left off last night." Tony chimed in.

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo but he knew the younger agent was correct. This was going to be a really long weekend.

* * *

The men were dressed and waiting in the living room for Callie. At 3:30pm she opened the door to join them and wait for Karl. Both agents stood, each with a very unrecognizable look.

"What?" Callie asked.

"I've just never seen you dressed like that, Cal. And, I've known you for…" Gibbs began.

"Yeah, I know how long you've known me. You can leave it at that." Callie smiled.

"It looks good on you except for the holster I can see under the jacket," Tony spoke as he joined her where she stood. He tapped the weapon for emphasis.

"If you're going armed, wear your backup," Gibbs instructed.

Callie eased up the pant leg of the blue and silver pinstriped suit, "I am wearing my backup."

"Then leave the service weapon," Tony told her, reaching under the jacket to unclip it from her waistband. He walked past her into the bedroom to lock it up with his backup. Both he and Gibbs were wearing their service revolvers and badges.

Callie complained, "I'd feel better in a full suit of armor with a battle axe, a sword, a knife, a shield and anything else I can think of."

"Yeah, but then we'd be picking you up all night because you couldn't handle the weight," Gibbs teased.

"Come on," Tony pushed at her as reentered the room, "It'll be fine. We'll be there and you'll see your brother and sister. And, it'll be over before you know it."

"I'd rather be shot," Harris moaned again.

The intercom near the door buzzed signaling Karl's arrival in the garage. Callie took one last breath, "Well, come on. You wanted to be here. Let's go meet the family."

And as she led the way out of the apartment, Callie still couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu as if she were heading to her execution.


	7. Chapter 7

The tall, willowy brunette saw Callie and the guys the minute they entered the funeral home. The three men that surrounded her jumped at her shriek.

"Callie! You've finally come!" Kayla Harris ran to greet her older sister. Callie was smothered as the younger girl wrapped her in a hug.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Kayla barely heard the muffled, "It's good to see you, too."

Holding her back at arms' length, Kayla continued to gush. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come."

"You know I'd never do that to you or Kyle," Callie answered.

Kayla was instantly contrite, "That's not what I meant, Cal. I was just afraid that, you know, you wouldn't."

Callie nodded as a tall, lanky man joined their group, "Hi, Callie. Remember me?"

Harris focused on the younger man but there was no recognition, "I'm sorry."

Kayla swatted at the man, "Of course you wouldn't remember him. But, you would know his brother. This is Mitchell Brandon."

"Marcus Brandon's baby brother," Callie replied.

"And, my fiancé," Kayla gushed, showing off the multi carat diamond ring.

"Yes, ma'am. I remember watching you at the State softball game. I guess I was…" Mitchell began.

"Yeah, no need to tell me how old you were," Callie smiled. "Congratulations."

Jethro and Tony shared a look. Something that neither of them knew about Agent Harris.

Kayla flashed an admiring grin towards both Tony and Jethro, "So, who are they?"

Callie gave herself a mental shake, "This is my boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my partner, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This is my baby sister, Kayla."

Kayla and Mitchell shook the men's hands as they were joined by two other men. One with the same coloring, look and build as Kayla stepped forward taking Callie's hands and pulling her towards him.

"Good to see you, Cal," the young man drawled.

Callie smiled, "You, too, Kyle." She broke the hug and made the introductions again, "My baby brother, Kyle Harris. And, this is his partner, Nick Morgan."

All the men exchanged handshakes.

"Is your father Anthony DiNozzo from New York?" Kyle asked Tony.

Tony was surprised, "Yes, he is. You know him?"

"We've had a few business dealings. Is he coming, too?" Kyle continued.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know, Kyle. We're not that close." Tony's answer was polite.

Callie filled up the awkward silence, "Where's your mother?"

Kyle locked a serious gaze with Callie, "Her doctors thought it best she limit her attendance. She'll be at the funeral and the reading of the will."

"Any problems with Blevins?" Callie was spoiling for a fight with the asshole attorney.

Kyle shook his head, "Not when the doctor gave him a detailed report. He agreed father's will didn't take something like that into consideration. Beside," Kyle smiled mischievously, in a look reminiscent of Callie, "he's not going to mess with me."

Callie nodded her approval, "Good. Carolina here yet?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, "No, Signora Franchetta hasn't made it here yet. She is, however, already installed in the guest house at the ranch."

Laughing, Callie answered, "That's why I'm at the apartment."

Kyle and Kayla shared the knowing smile, "We'll be in here." Kyle pointed towards a large drawing room where Callie assumed the casket for her father was in state.

"I'm fine here," was her abrupt response.

In cultured tones behind her, Blevins, who had joined their group, answered, "You're to be with the family, Callie."

Turning abruptly, with her head held high and a narrowed gaze, she explained, "The codicil says I must _attend_ the family time. I'm here, Blevins. Pick your battles."

Blevins started to argue but the six pair of eyes upon him made him rethink, "Very well." And he stormed past the group into the family room.

Nick and Mitchell nodded their farewells and followed Blevins. Callie was engulfed in another hug by Kayla and then Kyle before they left her with Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"Your family not know you're claustrophobic?" Tony said knowingly.

Gibbs chimed in, "I'm surprised you know, DiNozzo."

"Hey," he shrugged, "I was nailed in a box with her. I know how she is. So," Tony changed subjects, a teasing smile on his face, "what happened to you?"

Callie was confused, "What do you mean?"

Gibbs laughed, "You the runt of the litter?"

Callie chuckled, "No. I'm the oldest, remember?" Both guys listened as she explained, "Kyle and Kayla's mother, Leesa, is five foot, eleven. She was a runway model for both the Houston and Dallas fashion marts. She also did shows in Paris, Milan, and a few other exotic places. Our father is six foot, two. They had a double dose of height."

"How much age difference?" Gibbs asked.

"I've got fifteen years on Kyle and seventeen on Kayla. I was long gone before they ever really knew me." Callie's voice was unemotional.

"And, yet," Tony spoke, "they both have a real genuine affection for you."

Callie nodded, "Yeah." But she refused to expound.

Gibbs questioned again, "What about your mother?"

"That would be Signora Carolina Franchetta. She lives in Italy or Sicily, I'm not sure which, with husband number five. Twenty years her junior." Again, Callie supplied the simple answers with little to no embellishment.

Gibbs and DiNozzo both knew that what they had seen and heard tonight was more than Callie had shared with anyone.

"I kinda meant about the height thing," Gibbs responded, throwing Callie off balance verbally.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh, well, since you're coming out to the ranch on Sunday I'll show you where my looks come from. And, interestingly enough, it is neither my mother nor my father. I inherited my unique features from my grandmother, my father's mother. They seemed to have skipped a generation"

Satisfied that she was sufficiently distracted, the family visitation time began. It was a steady stream of people in and out of the funeral home. There was little or no time for Kyle and Kayla to rejoin their sister. Callie steadfastly remained outside the small, enclosed room, knowing even if she had wanted to be there, physically she couldn't have stood it.

Jethro or Tony were with her all the time. She was never left alone. And, although she knew what they were up to, Callie couldn't help but appreciate the quiet show of support that both men represented.

"So," Tony began soon after the visitation started, "Nick is your brother's _partner_?"

Callie smiled, "Yep. Started out as his business partner in the law firm they operated right out of college. Then, it blossomed into a partnership outside of work."

Gibbs quirked a brow, "I get the impression that your father might not approve of something like that."

Callie shrugged, "He was willing to turn a blind eye to my brother's preferences since he was doing what father wanted."

"Following in the footsteps of Calvin Harris, going to school where he wanted and learning the ropes in order to take over the family business," Tony supplied.

Callie nodded, "Everything his oldest child wouldn't."

At one point, Gibbs asked, "You know all these people?"

She wrapped her arms through his and leaned into him as she spoke, "I know of them. There are some of Houston's most prominent citizens that have passed through those doors."

"But what about friends?" He continued.

Callie nodded, "Most are Kyle and Kayla's. Some are Carolina's and a few are Leesa's."

"And yours?" Gibbs pressed.

Callie fixed him with a direct gaze and answered, "Most of my friends would be surprised to find me here."

Gibbs knew the remark was telling. He stored it away to pursue later.

Another time it was just Callie and Tony. "I'm sorry about my brother," she began.

"Why?" Tony was surprised.

Callie shrugged, "I knew he would recognize your name. That was another reason I didn't want you here. I was afraid you might have to confront your father."

"You knew my father did business with Corwyn-Harris?" Tony pinned her in a corner.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"I tried to keep you from coming to avoid any awkward situations. Don't get pissed with me," Callie bit back.

Tony knew she was right. In her own way, she had tried to protect him. "Fine. In the future, if you think my path might cross with someone with whom I'm uncomfortable, tell me."

"Would it have kept you from coming?" Her tone was hopeful.

Tony dashed that hope with a smile, "No."

Her body language spoke her disappointment. Callie soldiered on, "Where is Gibbs?"

"Where do you think? Looking for coffee," Tony smiled, "But, I wish he'd get back. I could use a run to the head."

Callie pointed the direction, "Go. I'll be fine for the few minutes it'll take. I'm sure Gibbs will be back by then."

Nodding, Tony left Callie standing alone in the corner. It was just the opening Carolina Franchetta had been waiting for. Before Callie could react, she stepped up to her daughter and slapped Callie soundly across the face.

Unprepared for the attack, Callie took the full blow with no defense.

"How dare you," her mother hissed, grabbing Callie's arm and painfully tightening the grip, "stand out here as if you are too good to be seen with the rest of the family. Do you know what an embarrassment you are?"

Callie's voice was calm and emotionless as she answered, "Not near the embarrassment you are for that little display."

Carolina increased the pressure, finally causing Callie to flinch, "You will join the rest of the family and present the unified front your father expected and deserves."

"Look, Caroline, we haven't been a unified family since the day you walked out of the house when I was twelve. So don't think that this little tantrum has any effect on me whatsoever." Callie leaned in, her face inches from her mother as she spat, "And, I am doing my part for family, as you well know. If I wasn't here, you wouldn't get shit." And she jerked out of Caroline's grasp.

Her mother drew her hand back to strike Callie again but the wrist was grasped firmly. Caroline wheeled around to face the older man who had dared to touch her. "You lay another hand on her and not only will I deck you but I'll arrest you for assaulting a federal officer."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but the glare and pure hatred in Gibbs' eyes stopped her words cold. Tony had hurried to back up Gibbs and stepped between Caroline and Callie, effectively shielding the shorter agent.

"Who are you?" Caroline railed, looking from one to the other.

"I'm her boss," Gibbs answered.

"And I'm her boyfriend," Tony added.

Disentangling from Gibbs' grip, she turned on DiNozzo and said, "Well, that at least puts one of those nasty rumors to bed." And Caroline turned on her heel and left.

Tony turned just in time to grab Callie around the waist before she pursued the older woman, "Remember what you told Blevins? Pick your battles?"

Gibbs handed Callie his handkerchief, "She cut you with her ring." He pointed towards her cheek that had a small pinprick of blood starting to trickle under her eye.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Callie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually, I am," Tony answered, keeping her shielded from prying eyes of the other mourners.

"Even more so than before," Gibbs chimed in.

Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Behind the two men, Callie heard Kayla's voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Callie pasted on a smile and shouldered between her two bodyguards, "I'm fine. Lord knows, I'm used to her and her mercurial mood swings."

Kayla nodded, still not liking what had happened to her sister, "Look, everything's done. We're all heading out to Antonelli's for supper. Kyle got a private room for us."

Callie nodded, "Thanks, Kayla, but I think we'll pass."

"Okay, then, see you tomorrow." And Kayla left Callie in the care of Gibbs and DiNozzo.


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the confines of the car, Callie kicked off her heels and snuggled up against Tony. "So, are you guys hungry?"

Gibbs answered, "I could eat."

A smile lit Harris' face as she continued, "You trust me, right?"

Tony leaned away from her before answering, "Most of the time."

A glare from Gibbs at DiNozzo, he answered, "What have you got in mind?"

"It's going to look like kind of a dive, but I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Okay, go for it," Tony nodded.

Crawling across DiNozzo, she knocked on the window between Karl and the back of the car. "What do you want, Miss Priss?" Karl teased.

"Shawnessy's," she answered with a mischievous grin.

"I should have known. They up to it?" Karl nodded back towards the two men as he continued to drive.

"Might as well break them in right." Callie continued.

"OK but you know the rules," Karl warned.

"No problem."

"Tell them," Karl instructed.

"Will do," Callie replied with a smile.

Karl laughed, "Shawnessy's it is." And he rolled up the window and changed the direction.

Crawling back across Tony, Gibbs said, "What are Karl's rules? Maybe I need to add them to my own."

Callie just grinned, "Well, it's really only one rule."

"And?" Gibbs continued.

"You can drink all you want but if you puke in the car, I clean it up," Callie answered.

Gibbs laughed as Tony asked, "You ever have to do that?"

Callie smiled, "Only once when I puked. But, twice when my friend's couldn't hold it."

"So," Gibbs interjected, "Let me get this straight. If DiNozzo or I get sick, you still have to clean up the mess?"

Callie nodded, still smiling, "My friends I let in the car."

"DiNozzo, ever want to get even?" Gibbs teased.

"Not like that, Boss. Not like that," Tony laughed.

And in ten minutes, they pulled in front of Shawnessy's. The guys left their suit coats and ties in the car and followed Callie as she led the way into the unremarkable building.

"I know it doesn't look like much from the outside," Callie was talking, look back to Tony and L.J., "but the food's great and the atmosphere is…"

"How many?" the greeter interrupted.

Callie turned around quickly at the voice. The two women froze as recognition was immediate. They cried out simultaneously.

"Callie!"

"Amy!"

Menus flew and people jumped at the sound of the girls screams. Tony and Jethro could only watch as their self-assured, gun-wielding agent suddenly turned into a giggly high school kid.

"Oh my god," Amy drawled, "I cannot believe this!"

"What are you doing here?" Callie quizzed.

Amy blushed as she replied, "I own the place. Well, I married into it. I married Daniel Shawnessy."

"You didn't!" Callie was aghast.

Amy shook her head and started picking up the mess, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. He's on bar." And she pointed toward the back of the establishment.

"Then that's where we want to be," Callie smiled, "Table for three."

Amy nodded and led Callie and her two guests to a tall table in the bar. As she seated them, Harris made the introductions.

"Well, in case you haven't figured out by now, this is Amy Lewis Shawnessy. One of my best friends from school. Amy, this is Jethro and my boyfriend, Tony."

Both men shook her hand as their names were called, Amy lingering over DiNozzo's. "You better treat her good, Tony."

Tony only smiled, "No problem, Amy."

Then, a tall man, black hair graying at the temples, walked up behind Amy and snapped her with a towel, "We got a front full of people, woman. What are you doin'?"

Amy turned to glare at the man but before she could reply, Callie cut her off, "Thought your momma raised you better than that, Daniel Shawnessy."

The man's head jerked at the sound of the voice and the cautionary statement, "What the hell? Callie Harris!" And he grabbed her and hugged her tight.

Gibbs and DiNozzo were pleased to see people that genuinely seemed to know and love their Callie. Especially after the trying three hours the agent had suffered through in the funeral home.

Callie again introduced Tony and Gibbs. Daniel asked quietly, "You here cause of your Dad?"

Harris nodded in response. Nodding back, Daniel turned to the men and said, "So, what'll it be?"

Looking at the two agents that flanked her, Callie grabbed their menus and said, "You trust me, right?"

Gibbs nodded, "We already told you that in the car."

"Car?" Amy asked. "Karl out there?"

Callie smiled, "Of course. Who else would put up with me?"

"I'll have to get him the usual. What about ya'll?" Amy continued

"Three specials with ranch dressing on the salads. Loaf of bread and a bucket of Shiners." Callie answered authoritatively.

Amy smiled, "Right out." And she left the three agents with Daniel.

"So," Daniel began, "she tell you about the State Softball game?"

"Daniel, don't you have a bar to tend?" Callie said sharply.

Daniel smiled, "Not too busy right now. I'll just get your bucket and then be back to talk about it."

Callie corrected, "Get the bucket and then leave it. You've got other customers."

Daniel continued to smile as he left to get the beers Callie had ordered.

"So, I guess this was a favorite hang out?" Tony asked.

Callie smiled, "Spent more Friday nights here than I can count. Also, a ton of times after softball games." Callie turned, pointing behind the bar, "There's a private room back there that Mrs. Shawnessy let us use. She kept us in cheese sticks and bread and French fries. Daniel kept us in liquor."

"Not hard stuff," he defended returning with the bucket, "but we did put a few cases of Shiner away on a regular basis. Now, about that softball game."

Callie handed the beers to the two men, screwing off the caps as she did. They were saved from Daniel's story as Amy put three salad bowls, a squeeze bottle of dressing and two small loaves of bread in a basket on the table. Turning to her husband, she admonished, "I've got drink orders adding up. Leave Cal alone and let her and her friends eat in peace."

Daniel just mumbled as he left Amy at the table. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she turned back, "Callie was a four year letterman on the varsity team. Had a career batting average that's still a record."

Callie, who had been squirting dressing on the three salads aimed the bottle at her friend, "Stop right there or I'll shoot."

Amy grinned, "Fine, but you know they're going to hear all about it either from me or Danny so you might as well tell." And she stuck her tongue out as she left to wait on other customers.

Callie shook her head and put down the bottle. The men were enjoying the play as well as the food.

"Not bad so far, Harris," Gibbs complimented.

Tony nodded, "Four year varsity player, huh?"

Callie sighed, "Yeah, but it's not that big a deal."

Danny was back, "Sure it is. She played outfield as a freshman then they moved her to first base her last three years. Hell of a hitter, too. Batted fifth as a fish, third as a sophomore and clean up her last two years."

"Can we please just eat?"

"Not until you tell us your batting average," Tony answered.

"Fine," Callie answered, putting down her fork, "I was a career .650 hitter. Satisfied?"

Danny smiled, "That's not what she hit in the State Championship her senior year."

Again, Callie turned a glare on Danny, "You really want Amy to catch you back here?"

Danny looked over his shoulder and then hastily retreated back to the bar to fill the ever increasing drink orders.

Gibbs and DiNozzo continued to laugh, enjoying the situation Callie now found herself in.

"You've never mentioned you played softball," Tony stated.

"It was something I did in high school, Tony. Once I graduated and went to the Navy, there was never any time."

Gibbs gave Callie a sideways glance. This was Callie's second cryptic remark of the night that he was going to have to investigate.

She was spared any more questions as Amy appeared carrying a large tray. Sitting it on a nearby table, she removed the empty salad bowls and replaced them with large plates that were stacked with food.

Gibbs eyes widened at the size of the meat covering the plate, "What is that?"

"That, gentlemen, is a chicken fried steak with a side of waffle fries. A southern favorite that is absolutely the best thing you've ever eaten." Callie explained with a wide smile.

Amy then put a large bowl of white gravy and two more squeeze bottles filled with ketchup. "Anything else?"

"No, ma'am." Callie answered, "It looks just like I remember."

"Well, if it doesn't taste like you remember, let me know. I'll have to have a little talk with Mary Shawnessy." Amy warned.

Callie just laughed. They ate in companionable silence, Amy or Danny, drifting by to check; stories of the softball game forgotten, or so Callie thought.

Amy returned to clear the empty plates, all three having demolished the food. "Room for dessert?"

Callie's eyes twinkled, "Still serve peach crisp?"

"With vanilla ice cream," Amy sassed back.

Callie nodded, "Three, please?"

Amy grinned, leaving a book on the table as she left. Callie tried to grab it but Tony was faster. "Somebody's high school annual?"

She reached for it, only to have Gibbs prevent her, "Come on, spill on the game. We've heard about it more than once tonight so it must be good."

"Alright," Callie huffed, "we made the playoffs my last three years on the team. My junior year, we made it into bi-district play. My senior year, we made the state finals."

Danny had walked up behind Callie, smiling as he heard her brief explanation, "They were a force that year. Callie played first. Amy was shortstop. They had six all district players. They could turn a double play that put the boys team to shame."

"We beat the boys, actually," Amy added, walking up with dessert bowls and putting them down on the now empty table, "Had a game for charity. We pitched a baseball when they were batting, they threw a softball."

"Callie went yard twice in that game," Danny smiled. "I should know. I was pitching."

Callie was fascinated with dessert and refused to make eye contact as her friends continued to talk, "Callie was unbelievable in that State final." Amy stated simply.

"What'd you bat?" Danny punched her.

Callie stopped her spoon on the way to her mouth, "I hit .765 in the finals. Everything looked as big as a watermelon when I was in the batter's box. Only problem?"

"We had a pitcher who couldn't hit a bull in the butt with a bass fiddle," Amy's tone of voice stilled showed her exasperation after all these years.

Gibbs and DiNozzo laughed. Tony kept casting glances towards the redhead. He knew she was embarrassed at the fuss but he couldn't help but admire the prowess she must have possessed.

"We lost," Callie said simply, "by one run."

"I think I would rather have a blow out then be that close," Gibbs replied.

Callie shook her head, "Doesn't really matter, L.J. A loss is a loss."

Gibbs smiled as Callie stood, "I've got to visit the facilities. You two," she pointed at Danny and Amy, "don't tell them anything else. I've got to spend the weekend with them." And she walked off.

Gibbs took the annual. Seeing a picture in the front, he opened it and looked up at Amy. "Is that Callie?"

She nodded, "Something happened over the summer before her senior year."

Gibbs gave Amy his best interrogation stare but the girl only smiled, "I've been stared down by better, Jethro. Callie wants you to know about that, you'll have to get the story from her."

Gibbs smiled, "And we both know Callie's not very forthcoming with information."

Amy answered, "That's your problem, not mine. However," she threw Gibbs a bone, "you could always ask Karl. He might fill you in. He definitely knows. And, more even than me."

Gibbs nodded to the girl as he caught a signal from DiNozzo that Callie was on her way back. As she joined the group, she spoke, "Alright, Amy, I need the tab. You guys wanna head on out?"

Tony nodded as he slid off the stool, "This has been a great night and some of the best food I think I've ever had. Thanks." And he shook hands with Danny as he gave Amy a quick hug.

"I second that," Gibbs smiled, shaking hands with Danny, too. "We'll meet you outside."

And Gibbs and DiNozzo left, hoping for a few quick words with Karl before Callie appeared. She looked at her two friends as she figured the ticket and then handed it back, with cash. Amy's eyes widened at the amount of the tip Callie had added.

"You're not doing that," she warned.

Callie smiled, "Too late. Already did it." And she hugged her friends.

"Think you'll have time to come back?" Danny asked.

Callie's face was stoic, "I doubt it, guys. The weekend's pretty well planned and we'll be leaving Tuesday."

Danny nodded, "Don't be a stranger, Cal."

She smiled and left to join Gibbs and DiNozzo.


	9. Chapter 9

Karl was lounging against the outside of the limo as Gibbs and DiNozzo approached, deep in conversation. Gibbs looked up as the older man spoke, "Well, whad'ya think?"

"Great choice," Tony answered.

"Know she made sure you had the chicken fried steak but next time try the chili cheese burger. Amy adds avocado slices and with a side of waffle fries, it'll make your momma cry." the older man answered.

"So, Karl," Gibbs began, "what happened to Callie the summer before her senior year?"

DiNozzo watched the driver's body language shift ever so slightly although his position against the vehicle did not. The black man answered, "Ask Callie."

"I'm asking you," was Gibbs' comeback.

Karl straightened up and leaned in towards Jethro, "Why do you care?"

"She works for me but more than that, she's my friend."

Karl nodded, "If she's as close a friend to you as I think, she'll tell you when she's ready. After that, I'll fill in any blanks you still might have."

Gibbs started to speak again but was interrupted as Tony called, "You coming, Harris?"

The other two men broke apart and turned back to the female agent. Callie sensed, immediately, a change in the atmosphere as she neared the car.

"Everything okay?" she asked tentatively.

Karl responded, "Couldn't be better. Any other haunts you want to show them tonight?"

Callie shook her head, "Don't want to pile too much on them at one time."

Karl nodded as she smiled and then climbed into the waiting vehicle with Tony right behind. Gibbs and Hunter shared another telling look before the senior agent followed into the vehicle. Karl closed the door and then went around getting in and driving them back to the apartment.

The ride was blissfully short and eerily quiet. As they pulled into the garage, Karl rolled down the dividing glass, "See you at 11:00, Cal, and thanks for the burger."

"Anytime, Karl," she responded.

The two men nodded their thanks and followed Callie to the elevator and then back into the apartment.

"I'm so full I can't breathe," Tony spoke, "I'm heading for a shower then the rack." He looked back at Callie, "You coming?"

"In just a minute. I need to check one thing."

Tony nodded and then glanced at Gibbs before retreating to the bedroom. Callie turned on the senior agent, "I am not a case you need to investigate."

"No, but you sure act like some criminals I've had to interrogate," he countered.

Callie stepped up as close to Gibbs as she could, "You need to leave it alone. You've already seen more and know more than I'm comfortable with."

"And that's only the tip of the iceberg, if I had a guess," Gibbs refused to back down.

"Please, Jethro," Callie's voice wavered, "just drop it."

Gibbs put his hands on either shoulder and lowered his forehead to hers. Whispering, he answered, "Can't do that, Cal. Care too much." And he squeezed her shoulders and left her standing, alone, outside the bedroom door.

* * *

Everyone was up, dressed and ready to go well before 10:00am. That meant another hour before Karl would arrive to take them to the church for the funeral. Gibbs nursed coffee and read the paper, glancing up ever so often at a pacing Callie. Tony was lounging in one of the overstuffed chairs in the living area, also watching Callie. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. She never saw DiNozzo leave the chair and come over to her path. As she turned to make another pass, she was stopped in her tracks by the tall agent.

"Enough," he said quietly.

"I want this over with."

"Well, pacing like a caged cat won't accomplish that."

Callie mumbled, "But it makes me feel better."

"Really? Cause you look like it makes you feel better," was Tony's smart ass reply.

She slugged him in the gut. "I don't need this right now."

"No, you need a good…" Tony began.

Gibbs interrupted, "Don't even say it." Putting down the paper and pulling off his reading glasses, he replied, "Callie, take a shot of something. I don't care what. Anything that'll take the edge off."

She nodded and walked to the bar as Gibbs continued, "And DiNozzo, don't agitate. I know what you're doing and so does she but she's not in the right frame of mind to appreciate it. Cal's only going to beat the crap out of you if you keep on."

Tony nodded. He had hoped the juvenile humor and teasing banter that they normally shared would ease Callie's tension. As she threw back the shot of tequila, the intercom buzzed signaling Karl's arrival. A few more hours and there would be one more hurdle behind them.

* * *

The church was large and old. The parking lot was still empty, only the family vehicles which included three chauffer driven limousines were present. As Gibbs, DiNozzo and Harris entered the church, they were met by Kyle and Blevins.

"Nice to see you again, Gibbs. Tony." Kyle spoke, shaking hands with the two agents. "The family is through here." And Kyle took Callie's arm to lead the way.

As Tony and Jethro started to follow, Blevins stopped them. "I'm sorry. This will be family only. Unless you're married, you gentlemen will need to go on inside the church."

Callie threw on the brakes and turned on Blevins, "They go where I go."

Blevins turned back, the superior smile on his face, "Not this time, Callie. Only the family will be seated together."

Kyle tried to diffuse the situation, "Mitch and Nick aren't inside either. They're both already seated."

"I don't care," Callie was adamant, "I'm not going without them."

"Callie," Blevins began.

"Harris." Gibbs sharply spoken address pulled Callie up short. Looking at Blevins and Kyle, L.J. continued, "I'll handle this. You two go on."

Kyle gave an appreciative nod towards the older agent and then grabbed Blevins and led him away.

"I'm not…" Callie started only to be stopped by Gibbs' glare.

"Suck it up, Harris," Gibbs stated in that drill instructor tone he knew Callie despised. "You really want to give Blevins the satisfaction of knowing how much this bothers you?"

Callie thought for a few minutes and then shook her head.

"I didn't think so," Gibbs continued, "Now, get your butt in there and act like the agent I trained. Not some sniveling, weak-kneed female who can't handle a difficult situation."

Tony watched as the transformation was instantaneous. Callie straightened her back and shoulders and leveled her glance at the Senior Field Agent. Her voice was clear and precise as she replied, "Yes, sir."

Gibbs nodded as Callie turned away and then turned back to add, with a small smile, "Thank you, sir."

Gibbs returned the smile as they watched her head towards the room designated for the rest of the family.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs and DiNozzo entered the sanctuary of the church and made their way to the front to pay their respects to Calvin Harris. Staring at the older man now lying in state, they were again struck at how little Callie looked like the rest of the family. Taking seats behind the pew reserved for family, they nodded to Mitch and Nick as they slid in beside them.

Tony spoke first, "So, if she doesn't look like her mother and she certainly doesn't look like him, where'd she come from?"

Gibbs laughed quietly, "She says it'll all make sense tomorrow when we get out to the ranch."

Tony shook his head, "I definitely see Mr. Harris in Kyle's features but, really, not Kayla's other than the coloring."

Nick leaned over, hearing their conversation, "There's a portrait at the ranch of Mr. Harris' mother. I think, when you see that, you'll understand where Callie's unique look comes from." He smiled as he continued, "I've always thought she was quite cute. Callie, that is, and to prick that temper that matches that hair was fun to watch."

Gibbs was confused, "I didn't think Callie came home much."

Nick shook his head, "She doesn't. But my work takes me to D.C. all the time. We always have lunch or dinner."

Tony slapped his forehead, "Of course you do. I kept thinking I recognized your name."

"I'm sorry. I should have made the connection, too. She just said her boyfriend, Tony. Callie never told me she worked with you as well."

They continued to speak quietly, Mitchell joining in on the conversation with the other men. The church began to fill up and, by 1pm, it was completely full. The preacher took the front and asked the attendees to stand as the family was led in.

Kayla was in front, followed by Kyle and Callie, escorting an older woman between the two of them. Gibbs figured this must be Leesa. Behind Callie were her mother and a younger man, obviously the Italian husband. They took their seats in the front row. Mitch, Nick, Jethro and Tony all positioned themselves behind their respective family members, the show of support not missed by the congregants.

The service lasted for close to an hour. During that time, Callie sat ramrod straight. She never flexed. Her mother, Caroline, made a rather dramatic show of weeping and was comforted by the husband. Kyle and Kayla seemed moved, at times, by different things said about their father. Leesa was less affected and kept casting surreptitious looks towards Callie.

Gibbs had begun to piece together the puzzle last night. The interplay between Callie and Leesa only seemed to confirm what he had surmised. Whatever the deep seated issue was between Callie and her father, Leesa Harris was involved. He also suspected that the transitions in Callie's softball activities also corresponded with whatever happened. Gibbs would get to the bottom of the situation before they all left Houston.

As the service ended, the mourners passed by the casket, some stopping to pay respects to the family, as well. Just like last night, no one paid any direct attention to Callie. Again, she continued to let everything happen around her, the calm in the center of the whirlwind.

As the last of the people exited the church, the four men on the second row were also asked to stand and pay their final respects. They waited in the back for the family to join them. Per the request of his estate, there would be no graveside. Both Gibbs and Tony watched for Callie to appear. There were still quite a few people milling around in the large entry hall. Jethro was distracted when Kyle led his mother up to him.

"So you are Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Leesa Harris spoke softly, a slight Texas drawl coloring her words.

Leroy smiled, "Guilty as charged, ma'am."

"I feel I know you. You are exactly as Callie has described you."

"Is that good or bad?" Gibbs was suddenly self-conscious.

Leesa laughed, "According to Callie, both."

Gibbs took her arm and steered her towards a bench, not far away. Taking the seat beside her, Jethro said, "So, what did you want to say?"

Leesa shook her head, "Cal said you had a way of doing that, too. Knowing that something was up before people got to it. Guess that's what makes you good at your job."

"Guess so," Gibbs replied.

"I'm guessing this hasn't been an easy week on Callie."

Jethro shook his head, "No, it hasn't. She's pretty much been hard to handle since Blevins showed up in our building on Tuesday."

"Blevins," Leesa spoke the name as if it were a curse word. "That sanctimonious son of a bitch."

"I see you and Callie share the same opinion," Gibbs smiled.

"You would, too, if you knew him as well as we do."

"Why don't you tell me what's caused that opinion," Gibbs encouraged.

Leesa shook her head, "Callie wouldn't appreciate the story coming from me."

Jethro was frustrated, "You know, closing ranks doesn't really help her get past this."

"No," Leesa replied, "but it keeps her from getting hurt more by people who should care for her."

"You think I'd do anything to hurt Callie?" Gibbs tone bordered irritated.

Leesa shook her head, "No, but what happened, I believe, transformed Callie in some ways. Choices she might have made, she didn't. That girl's been taking body blows for this family since she was twelve years old. And, unfortunately, she's still taking them."

Gibbs shook his head, "Look, Mrs. Harris, I need to be able to help my agent."

"No, Agent Gibbs, you need to be able to help your friend," Leesa replied cuttingly. "And that means waiting for her, on her terms, like it or not."

It wasn't often Leroy Jethro Gibbs was brought up short by a comment, but Leesa Harris had managed to do just that. She was absolutely right. He had come to Houston, not as Callie's boss, but as her friend, knowing that she was going to need as many as she could get in what would be a hostile environment.

"Well played, Leesa," Gibbs said simply.

Leesa smiled, "She'll eventually get it out. If she doesn't, pour a couple of bottles of tequila down her. That works."

Gibbs laughed, "Better than even you know."

He stood up from the seat, offering his hand to the obviously ill woman. Her son, who had been watching discreetly, joined them. With a brief nod, Kyle led his mother out to their waiting vehicle.

Looking around, Gibbs could only see Tony and Karl waiting by the exit.

"Where's Cal?" Jethro asked, closing the distance between him and his senior field agent.

"You haven't seen her?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs shook his head, "been occupied. Karl?" He asked turning to the driver.

"Sorry, I figured she'd hightail it to one of the two of you. I haven't been watching for her." The driver explained.

The three men did a quick walk-thru of the church and surrounding areas but their missing agent was nowhere to be found. Karl loaded them in the vehicle and returned them to the apartment. He joined Gibbs and DiNozzo on the ride up to the residence.

Once inside, they quickly discovered that Callie had been in the apartment but had just as quickly left.

"She's changed clothes," DiNozzo answered from the doorway of the master bedroom, her black silk suit in his hands.

"What about her weapons?" Gibbs said, a note of concern in his voice.

He could hear a jangle of keys and then Tony's response, "Her service weapon is still here. She was wearing her backup like the other night so I'm guessing she's still carrying."

Tony returned to where Gibbs and Karl stood in the sunken living room. Piercing the driver with one of his patented blue stares, Gibbs asked, "Well, Karl? Want to let us in?"

Karl shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "Problem is, Cal doesn't have anybody she's really close to around here. And, the places I think she would go aren't really places for reflection."

Tony looked at the fully stocked bar in the corner of the room, "Hey, didn't the staff replace that bottle of Patron she finished the first night we got here?"

Gibbs followed DiNozzo's line of vision to the now vacant spot behind the bar. Smiling, he replied, "Yeah, they did. So, Karl, knowing that Harris already has her booze, where would she go to drink?"

The older man bit his lip and closed his eyes. He'd hope against hope that Callie Harris wouldn't go there but, deep down, he'd bet money on it. Looking at the watchful expressions of the two agents, he replied, "Why don't you men go change? If she's where I think she is, we've got time."

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a glance and then left to do the driver's bidding. This afternoon was about to get really ugly.


	11. Chapter 11

She had arrived at the cemetery just minutes after the casket had been lowered and the dirt was being thrown in. She had stayed a discreet distance away, listening to the sound of the shovel in the dirt and then the dirt being thrown into the hole. The sound changed as the casket was finally covered and then it was dirt upon dirt. It took the men about fifteen minutes to completely bury Calvin Harris. Too bad Callie's feelings couldn't be just as easily covered up.

She had known exactly where the plot would be. While her father and her grandmother (his mother) had never seen eye to eye, Callie knew he wouldn't be buried too far away. It was Callie herself who had the bench added to the trees surrounding the area. From this location, she could see the final resting place of her fiery grandmother and, now, her S.O.B. of a sire.

She had commandeered the taxi from the church immediately after the service. Harris had seen Leesa corner Gibbs and she knew it wouldn't be too long before he would connect the dots. Once he did, there would be no stopping the confrontation. Cal made the taxi driver wait while she ran upstairs and changed. And then grabbing the bottle of tequila from the shelf, she had stuffed it in her bag along with her wallet and returned to the vehicle. Forty-five minutes later, she had paid off the driver and was walking in the nearly deserted cemetery.

Callie opened the bottle and started to drink.

* * *

Karl Hunter pulled the small limo into the cemetery parking lot. As he exited the vehicle, he was joined by the two agents. They looked at him questioningly.

"I know. Doesn't really seem like what she would do, does it?" Karl asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "I really don't know what she would do, right now, Karl. I'm totally at a loss with her."

Karl nodded, "I understand, Gibbs." The older man paused before adding in a tone that left no doubts. "But I think it's time you got to the bottom of this situation. Direct from the source, any way necessary."

Gibbs only smiled. This was warfare on his terms: down and dirty. Jethro gave Tony a brief glance before adding, "DiNozzo, don't argue with me and don't get in the way. I've handled Callie like this before."

"The Loflin case?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah. It's tough love."

"At its toughest," Karl supplied.

Giving Karl a nod of understanding, they followed the driver as he led the way to a waiting Callie.

* * *

As they approached the bench, the men could see Callie had dropped down in front of it, resting her back on the edge that formed the seat. Karl hung back, allowing Tony and Jethro to approach her, from either side. Both men closed with stealth, as if approaching an armed assailant. Which, if either one really cared to think about it, was exactly what they were doing.

Standing behind the bench, Gibbs spoke quietly, "Why did you get moved from the outfield to the infield, Callie?"

She jumped at the voice, cursing herself for not paying more attention. Glancing up and over her left shoulder, she made eye contact with her boss. "I don't want to do this." Was her quiet reply.

Sitting down beside her on the bench, he replied, "Frankly, I don't care any more what you do or don't want to do. I'm sick to death of seeing you so conflicted and distraught. I want it brought to an end. Right here. Right now."

Gibbs reply, while spoken quietly, left no doubt. Callie sighed heavily. What was one more beating compared to the ones she had already suffered over the last twenty years of her life?

"In answer to your question, I couldn't make the throw from center to home anymore."

"Why? You would have been around fifteen, right? Isn't that the age difference between you and Kyle?" Gibbs responded.

Callie shook her head, "Damn you. This is really why I didn't want you and Tony here. Neither of you can just let things rest. You can both see the bigger pictures."

"Especially when you don't want us to," Tony added. He had taken a position on the grass, leaning against the grove of trees, just behind the bench.

Callie turned at his voice, realizing he was on the ground, too. "Exactly."

"What happened?" Gibbs persisted.

Looking off into the distance, Callie began, "Leesa was very pregnant with Kyle when my father came home drunk. He'd been at some kind of board meeting and was feeling ten feet tall and bullet proof. He stormed into the house, yelling at the top of his lungs. Leesa was completely freaked out. Truth be told, I wasn't much better. We'd neither one of us ever seen him quite like that. She came running into my room, breathing hard. Too hard for a woman in her condition, I thought. I just reacted. I told her to call Karl to come to the ranch. In the mean time, I pulled my bedroom door shut and had her lock it. Next thing I know, I'm staring up at 6 foot 2 inches of mad and drunk. And, what do I know? I think I can reason with him? This is my father, for god's sake. He acted like he didn't even know who I was. I was just in between him and his disobedient wife." Callie paused, letting out a sigh, "Got my first concussion that night. He knocked me backwards into the door so hard, it knocked a hole in it. I was so stunned by that I didn't feel the blows to my chest. I do remember him grabbing my right arm to pull me up and throw me out of the way, though. The sound of the bone popping is something I don't think I'll ever forget. I think it was my screaming that brought him around."

From where he sat behind her, Tony flinched at the matter of fact way Callie retold the events.

"Cal, I'm your medical power of attorney. Have been since you came to work for NCIS. I've never seen anything about a broken shoulder or prior concussion." Gibbs voice held his concern.

"Money in the right places, Boss, make things go away," Tony answered for her.

"Remember when I said Blevins fixed whatever needed fixing? This was one of the first times he fixed an issue that involved me." Callie supplied.

Gibbs interjected, "But who notified Blevins?"

"When Leesa called Karl, he called Blevins. Figured it was the right thing to do. Turns out, in the long run, it wasn't. Because, once Calvin Harris knew J. would do things like this, he used him for every thing. I woke up the next morning in some clinic with my shoulder immobilized and little to no memory of what occurred. And with a nice sized contribution to the clinic and the charity of the doctor's choice, the whole situation disappeared, or so they thought. Unfortunately for them, the memories came back over time." Callie said bitterly.

"And the softball?"

"Like I said, couldn't make the throw from center to home. But I could make it from first to third."

"Must have hurt like hell every time you threw the ball," Tony supplied.

"Yeah, but I could still swing a bat with the best of them. So I sucked it up and learned to just ice it down real good after every game and practice." Callie continued.

Gibbs went on, "So, then, what happened your senior year? You would have been seventeen when you started back to school?"

Callie just shook her head, "I never thought Amy would have that annual at the bar, let alone show it to you."

"Doesn't matter. Still wouldn't have kept us from being where we are now," Jethro explained.

"So everything rocked along fine for two years. He never laid another finger on me or Leesa. Then, the unexpected happened and she got pregnant with Kayla. And, it was not a happy time. He didn't want another child. Business wasn't good. Pressures inside and out, I think, got my dad off on to another tirade. He'd been irritable for awhile but one week into summer vacation before my senior year, he came home totally wasted. She and I heard him when he came in. This time, Leesa had enough sense to lock the doors and stay in her own bedroom. I was the one who put myself in the middle of it." Callie paused, shaking her head at her own stupidity as the events tumbled out, "I may have only been 5'2, but I was solid muscle, built like your typical female softball player. And, this time, I figured I could hold my own against him. He's banging and kicking on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. The whole household is cowering…watching. And, I stepped into him. Tried to pull him off. I underestimated his strength, combined with the rage and the alcohol. He rounded on me with a fist to the jaw that snapped it like a toothpick. I'm trying to get up and out of the way and can't move fast enough to avoid his stomping on my left wrist and kicking me in the ribs. He hit me so hard, he flipped me. And then, he pulled me up and threw me down the stairs like a rag doll. I don't remember anything after that."

Tony knew that telling the events and reliving them had to be rough on Callie because it was hard on him just to listen. Gibbs watched Tony and Callie. How parents, fathers to be exact, could treat their children the way these two had been treated was beyond him. He would give any amount of money to have the time with Kelly that these men had squandered with their kids. That they were both good agents and better people spoke to the determination that DiNozzo and Harris both possessed.

"My father called good ole' Blevins to right the wrong again. This time, when I came to, I was in a private rehab facility, with my jaw wired shut. I couldn't eat solid foods. I couldn't work out. They did the only thing they could think of…"

Callie was interrupted by Tony, "They pumped you full of steroids."

She glanced back at him, "And no way to control the effects it had on my body. I bulked up, just in the wrong way. But, that wasn't the worst of it." Harris sighed, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her voice cracked as she said, "My father told Blevins I was drunk and totaled my car; that's how I'd gotten hurt. J. believed him. And doing his duty to protect the Harris name, Blevins told my coaches. They said the only way they would let me play was if I completed rehab. So, the facility I was in was for addiction. When I went back to school, not only did I have to get in playing shape, but I was randomly drug tested, just to make sure there would be no _relapses_."

Gibbs suddenly had a thought. "Were you recruited?"

Callie smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I had offers from Pepperdine, U.T., L.S.U., and Tennessee. Coupled with my grades, I was a blue chip."

"And you passed it up?" The disbelief in Tony's voice spoke volumes. He'd had to scrape for every penny to put himself through college, playing both football and basketball. Then when the injury had sidelined his athletic career, his grades hadn't been strong enough.

Callie turned on Tony, "To accept what was being offered meant accepting a lifestyle that had put me in the hospital twice. And, not just that, it would have meant living a lifestyle that I despised. I hated the business. I had heard my grandmother and my father argue about it night after night after night until it killed her. There were better things out there. And you, Anthony DiNozzo, know that just as well as I do."

Tony turned red at the admonishment. She was right. The words Callie spoke echoed sentiments that DiNozzo himself had expressed, countless times, to the Senior Agent sitting on the bench. It was why Tony had pursued law enforcement…anything that differentiated him with his own father.

"But it didn't end there, did it, Callie?" Gibbs steered the agent back on track.

Callie just shook her head, "No. I graduated high school Friday night and Leesa took me to meet the recruiter Monday morning headed for Navy Boot. When she walked back into the house, my father beat her black and blue. There was nothing I could do because I was on my way to Chicago. Besides, she signed a waiver refusing to press charges and Blevins made sure she was paid off."

Gibbs sat in silence, words Leesa Harris had told him at the church filtering through his head. While Callie wanted him to think that was the last of it, Gibbs had a strong feeling there was more.


	12. Chapter 12

Callie looked at the bottle sitting beside her. It wasn't nearly empty enough for the retelling of these particular chapters of her life. She reached for a drink but was stopped by Tony's voice.

"Too neat, Harris. What aren't you saying now?"

Callie cut him a sideways glance, "Why should there be more?"

"No, Tony's right. What else happened, Callie? He didn't stop at that. Most abusers don't." Gibbs pushed.

She put the bottle back down and ran a hand over her face. "I would hear from Karl occasionally that my father had manhandled Leesa; nothing as severe as when I left for boot camp but enough to leave marks. Until shortly before we left Spain, when I got a phone call from Karl that my father had put her in intensive care this time. And," Callie paused, drawing a deep breath, "he broke Kyle's arm."

Gibbs leaned in, "How long before we left Spain?"

Callie refused to answer, knowing that her boss was not going to be happy.

Tapping her in the back of the head, Gibbs asked the question again.

"Two days." She finally replied.

"Damn it, Callie. Why didn't you say something? If not to me, then at the very least, to Jenny? I thought you trusted us?"

Harris sat up and, for the first time, turned to face Gibbs direct. "I did trust you. Both of you. But neither of you EVER discussed family or personal issues. And, I had just put on this very spectacular show for the two of you and the rest of the team. I was still smarting from all of that. So you really think I was going to admit I had problems that I couldn't handle?"

Gibbs shook his head as Callie continued her rant, "So, when we landed in Washington I made sure I was free to leave."

"Jen and I laughed at how you asked for permission," he smiled at the memory.

"I was only two years out of the Navy and had just served almost two years for a former Marine. No way was I just going to leave without being dismissed. The military frowns upon such actions."

"You never went home. Boarded the plane straight for Houston?" Gibbs accused.

Callie nodded, "And when I landed went straight to his office. The secretary didn't even know he had an older daughter. I just flashed my badge and showed my gun and she waved me right on past. I kicked open his door and marched straight up to his desk with my weapon drawn. Never seen that look on Calvin Harris' face; guess he wasn't sure what I was going to do. But I knew. I pointed my service revolver straight at his head and told him."

As if reliving it in her mind, Harris' whole body tensed as she retold the memory of what happened next. "If you ever lay another finger on Leesa, Kyle or Kayla I will have every Federal Agency known to man down on you so fast it will make your head swim. And I guarantee that they won't stop until your precious company is completely dismantled and your ass is behind bars. And it won't be some cushy camp cupcake. I will personally insure that you're incarcerated with the worst of the worse. And if you don't believe me, my…"

Harris' head jerked up and looked directly at Gibbs. Her whole expression had changed from self-assured cockiness to instant uncertainty and fear. She gasped at the thought of what she had to say.

Jethro reached out a hand to stay her. Callie had the look of a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "Finish it, Harris." He said simply.

The tears that had been hovering since the funeral slowly started to leak as she answered, "I told him my boss was a former Marine with ties all the way to the Secretary of the Navy. And I promise he can get it done."

Gibbs pulled Callie up from the ground and into a crushing hug. He looked over her head to Tony who sat smiling on the ground. It was DiNozzo who said, "Even after only two years you knew who had your back."

Callie snuffled into Gibbs' shoulder, "I'm so sorry, L.J. I didn't mean to use you as a threat. I just…I"

Gibbs pushed her back, "I just wish you had said something. Then, it wouldn't have been a threat. It would have been real because I would have been standing there to back you up."

"How about I just shoot him now?" Tony asked, standing up and walking towards the bench.

Callie laughed, wiping tears, "It wouldn't make much of an impression on him now."

"Yeah, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better." He answered.

She shook her head, "No, better not. Even in Texas we have laws about desecrating corpses and I really don't want to add a run in with the local sheriff to the goings on of this weekend."

"One of these days you'll understand that you don't have to fight these battles by yourself," Gibbs admonished.

Callie just nodded. "I know. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you then anymore than I could bring myself to tell you now."

"Tell me what now?" Gibbs knew she had let that statement slip.

Callie blanched, "I mean I…" The fatigue and the alcohol on an empty stomach had made her sloppy.

"Why did you really come to Houston? What body blows are you still taking for the family, Callie?" Gibbs pinned her with that infamous glare.

"Leesa?"

Gibbs nodded at Callie's question. "Yeah. Something she said."

"My father's will." She answered. "He made it a requirement that his family, ALL of his family, be here for his services or his estate would be given to charity." On a sigh, Callie continued, "Don't get me wrong, I could care less about Caroline but Leesa and the kids shouldn't have to suffer the fallout of a battle of wills between my father and me."

"So, I'm guessing your threats worked?" Tony changed the subject.

Harris nodded, "Yeah. He never touched her or the kids again. I always figured that's why he had the penthouse added to the business. That way, he could do whatever he wanted and never have to go home or have anyone get in his way. Made it more convenient for any affairs, too."

"And you never saw him again?" Tony continued.

"No. When I came here from Spain, I had about ten days before I had to report back to the Navy Yard. I stayed here the whole time to make sure Leesa and Kyle were okay and to spend a little time with Kayla. He never showed up and I flew back into DC on a red eye and then straight into the office that morning. In twenty years, the first time I've laid eyes on him since that day was in the casket this afternoon."

DiNozzo continued to press, "And you hadn't spoken to him, either?"

Again, Harris answered negatively, "Only correspondence was through my attorney and Blevins."

Gibbs stood up from the bench, pulling Callie with him. She stumbled slightly, the fatigue and stress finally taking a toll. Taking one look at the freshly turned earth, he spoke softly to the agent, "It's buried with him, Harris. You're done."

Callie wanted to agree but she knew she couldn't, "Not yet it's not. He's got one more card up his sleeve but he saving that for Monday."

Gibbs wanted to question her more but the slight tremble in her hands made him stop. "Let's get back to the apartment. You need something to eat."

Callie didn't argue as she let Tony and Gibbs lead her back to Karl and the waiting limo. With a brief nod at Gibbs, he opened the door and let the agents crawl into the back and then he headed back to the apartment.

* * *

It was several hours later and Tony was letting himself quietly out of the master bedroom. He joined a waiting Gibbs in the living room, taking the offered beer as he sat down.

"She asleep?" Jethro asked.

Taking a long drink, Tony answered, "Finally. But, she's tossing and turning so I don't know how much rest she's really going to get."

"I wish I had known." Gibbs commented rhetorically.

Tony just shrugged, "Not her way. Guess that's why she and I see eye to eye so easily. I understand where she's coming from. I mean, don't get me wrong, my father never physically abused me," Tony corrected, "but he definitely neglected me. Made me feel like nothing was ever as important as the business. He did me a favor, disowning me. Not like Cal's dad."

"What do you mean?" Jethro encouraged.

"Calvin Harris didn't disown Callie. He made it quite clear that everything was available and abundant and made sure it was dangled just out of Callie's reach."

"Unlike you where you knew you couldn't have it," Gibbs clarified.

"He wanted her to crawl back…beg. And, then he would have thrown it back in her face and told her no." Tony shook his head.

"I'm curious as to what she thinks is going to happen Monday," Gibbs added.

"Don't know but I think you can probably get more out of her now. She knows we're both here to watch her back."

"Maybe, just maybe, she finally realizes she's not alone," Gibbs replied.

Tony smiled, "Just takes some of us longer than others, Boss."

Gibbs smiled back. He knew DiNozzo included himself in that statement. Looking at his watch, Jethro realized that they'd be in for another match with the family tomorrow. Saying as much to Tony, he indicated he was turning in for the night.

"Alright, Boss, see you in the morning." Tony added following him towards the bedrooms and turning in for the night as well.


	13. Chapter 13

They were in the limo headed towards what Callie called "The Ranch." Gibbs and DiNozzo had been watching the scenery as they made their way from downtown Houston to the community of Clear Lake. The area that had once been the home of the most famous men in the world, the astronauts of the Apollo space program.

Tony spoke in awe, "So, how much longer 'til we get to your property?"

Callie suppressed a grin, "We've actually been on the Harris Ranch for the last ten minutes."

Gibbs quirked a brow at the agent, "How many acres?"

"Originally started out at around 300 but over time, he's sold some off for development and rights-of-way. Kayla or Kyle can tell you exactly how much is left," Callie explained.

"And it's a working cattle ranch?" Tony asked again.

"Yes," she nodded, "a working cattle ranch, breeding champion Charolais cattle. Also, there's gas production on the back acreage and it's self-supporting. There main house is about 25,000 square feet with ten bedrooms and eight and a half baths. There's a guest house where Caroline is staying; a dive pool and pool house with wet bar; and, there's a house for the manager of the ranch and some of the hands."

Tony whistled as Gibbs just shook his head, realizing the wealth that really did exist in the Harris family. Soon, they were at the front door and being greeted by Callie's sister, Kayla.

"Ya'll come on in," she smiled, "Callie, you show them around. We're just waiting on Kyle and Nick and then we'll eat."

The men smiled at the Texas greeting and the way the younger sister ordered her older one around. Harris nodded and took it all in stride, leading the men to the study.

"Alright, I've heard enough all weekend about how I don't look like the family. Well, gentlemen, let me introduce you to Frances Elspeth Corwyn Harris, my grandmother." And with that, Callie pointed the way to a portrait of an older Callie that hung on the wall, just above the fireplace.

"Your dad's mother?" Gibbs questioned.

Callie nodded, "My great grandmother was of Scotts-Irish descent. My great grandfather was Welsh. That's the coloring you see in Kyle, Kayla and my father. Caroline's natural hair color is red, too, although she doesn't like to admit it. Apparently, those traits of my grandmother's skipped a generation and landed solely on me." With a mischievous glance at Tony, she added, "Any questions of what I'll look like older are answered in that portrait."

Tony smiled, "And she's the one that left you the cabin?"

Callie nodded, biting her lip as she did so. She paused before adding, "That's another bone of contention between my father and me."

Gibbs turned to look at the agent, "Go on."

She shrugged, "My grandfather was a steamer captain. He started Corwyn-Harris originally as a trans-Atlantic shipping company. My father expanded the business to include overland and then eventually into Canada and Mexico. My father took the company public and divided the stock four ways. One fourth each to my grandmother and grandfather. He kept a fourth and sold a fourth. When my grandfather died, he left all of his business interests to his wife, my grandmother. The stock, he divided between her and his son. My grandmother owned 39% of the company to my dad's 36%. She could, if she chose, block any votes he might have. When the company got into financial trouble in the last 70's, my grandmother loaned him money. When I came along, she basically took me over. Especially after my mother left. We had about nine months where we were constant companions. My grandmother never forgot that. So, when she died, she left her entire estate to me."

"Nothing to your father?" Gibbs asked.

Callie shook her head, "Nothing. She forgave his debt, which was considerable, but all of her other assets she put in trust for me. She had a friend that had moved to Washington, D.C. and her son was an attorney. My grandmother used him to set up everything and he's my attorney to this day."

"And you have a major stock interest in a company that you don't even like," Tony smiled.

Callie smiled back, "Yep. That's another reason he was so livid that I joined the Navy instead of going into business. And, one more thing, see I was smart enough to know that I had to have a proxy vote my shares. I always appointed someone else or had my attorney go in my stead. Once Kyle got on the board, I let him vote my stock, so long as he voted as I instructed."

"Geez, Callie, no wonder he made that requirement in his will." Gibbs said.

"Like I said, L.J., it's the only reason I'm here. Our feud is not going to effect what is rightfully Kyle and Kayla's. I won't let that happen." And Harris' tone brokered no discussion on the matter.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door calling them to join lunch.

Entering the dining room, Tony heard the conversation in Italian. Glancing around, he spotted Cal's mother and step-father. They were discussing the gathered family, but primarily Tony, Jethro and Cal. They were speculating on the relationship between the three; her mother still antagonizing Callie over her sexual preferences, inferring that she couldn't believe Harris would have a boyfriend. He tried to ignore the talk, but the twittering laughter and snide comments continued to make his blood boil.

"Agent Gibbs?" Kayla asked, "Would you sit here at the head of the table?"

Gibbs nodded his ascent as Kayla went on to seat the rest of the guests. Callie was Jethro's right followed by Tony, Nick and Kyle. On Jethro's left, Kayla seated herself, followed by Mitch, Caroline Franchetta and her husband, Beto.

The meal was sumptuous: soup or salad, followed by a main course of pork, potatoes and vegetables, and then a dessert straight out of a confectioner's dream. The conversation was polite if not stilted as the presence of Carolina and her husband made Callie uncomfortable. Also, since beginning the meal, Harris had also sensed a slight shift in Tony's attitude.

After one more pointed barb between Caroline and her husband at Callie's expense, Tony had enough. Looking at the couple, he began, in Italian, "Excuse me but I think that's enough."

The couple looked positively sick at the knowledge that they were caught in their game. Tony continued, "The woman that you continue to insult, without her knowledge I might add, is your own daughter, Mrs. Franchetta. If for nothing more than that, she deserves your respect. But, this woman is also my future wife and will be, if I'm lucky, the mother of my children. And that is more than enough to earn your respect."

Caroline started to speak but Tony stopped her, "She doesn't have a clue what we're discussing and I'll make sure she never does. But, once we part company today, ma'am, you will never be welcomed in my presence again. And on this, my future wife will more than respect my wishes."

Tony had delivered his speech with a smile but he stood, placing his napkin on the table and turned to look at his hostess. Back in English, Tony replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to monopolize the conversation but it's so rare I get to try out my Italian. The meal was wonderful, Kayla, but I hope you'll understand that we need to go ahead and leave."

Gibbs and Callie shared a quick glance as DiNozzo continued, "Callie has promised to show us around Clear Lake, including the high school."

The other two agents stood, following Tony's lead. "That's right, I did make that promise." She covered. "I hope you understand."

Kyle was quick to answer, "Of course, Cal. It's not often you get down here or bring friends. Show 'em the town. And, if you're interested, call me later. I can probably get tickets for the Rockets game tonight."

Tony smiled and thanked Callie's brother, all the while ushering the others towards the door. Once inside the limo and headed back to the apartment, Harris called the hand of the Senior Field Agent.

"What gives?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that myself, DiNozzo?" Gibbs added.

"You mean Cal didn't promise to show us around? Did I misunderstand?" He tried for innocence.

"Anthony?" Callie pressed.

"Let's just say I don't think your mother will be visiting us any time soon." Tony continued to avoid giving a direct answer.

Gibbs just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

They spent the evening in the quiet comfort of the apartment. Callie had arranged for cold cuts, chips and dips to be brought up along with as many different types of chocolate that the kitchen had to offer. They found the basketball game and the surround sound which made it almost as good as being there in person. Gibbs laughed at the antics of the couple. They teased back and forth, the heaviness of the last week finally lifted from Callie's shoulders. He continued to watch with an almost wistful eye. Gibbs could very well imagine scenes like this would have happened between his daughter and a DiNozzo-like boyfriend: one he would outwardly insult but inwardly hope she would settle with.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gibbs' face shift slightly. She jabbed at Tony and then gave a quick nod toward the boss. Following her line, DiNozzo spoke, "Everything okay, Boss?"

Gibbs shook himself from his reverie, "Just trying to concentrate on the game which the two of you make almost impossible."

Callie smiled, "Well, while we're at a break of sorts, I've got a couple of things I need to say."

She got the attention of both men as she continued, "I know I wasn't all that receptive to you guys being here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Tony wisecracked.

Ignoring him, she went on, "But, I truly don't know how I would have made it without you." She looked into Tony's green eyes as she finished the statement. Then, turning to Gibbs, she added, "or you."

Both men smiled as she continued, "That said, I have one more battle to fight tomorrow morning. At the reading of the will, I'm entitled to a witness."

Gibbs spoke, "Take DiNozzo. This involves your future."

Callie shook her head, "Actually, no. It will have more to do with my past." Capturing Tony's gaze, she added, "I hope you'll understand."

He nodded and smiled, "Take Gibbs. It's alright."

Callie looked at the older agent and one of her oldest friends, "Do you mind?"

Gibbs leaned forward, "I'm honored, Harris. Whatever you need."

That done, they settled back to enjoy the rest of the evening together.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs and Harris were ushered into a well appointed conference room in the back of the offices of J. Michael Blevins, Attorney at Law. Already seated were Callie's brother, sister and step-mother, along with their witnesses, Nick and Mitchell. Callie and Gibbs took the seats farthest away from where Blevins would serve as monitor for the event.

The door opened a second time, admitting Callie's mother and step-father and Blevins. Taking the last seats, the attorney began the proceedings.

"As you have all fulfilled the terms of the codicil for the will of Calvin Edward Harris, it is my duty to oversee the division of his estate as outlined in said last will and testament. Once read, all bequeaths are final and any attempt to contest the decisions will result in forfeiture by all with the estate reverting back to charities. Is this understood?"

The gathered heirs nodded their agreement and Blevins continued with reading.

"To my first wife, Caroline Boston Harris Franchetta, I leave the sum of $10,000.00."

Callie watched her mother's face fall at the pittance left by her ex-husband. Harris knew she wouldn't accept the amount quietly.

Blevins read on, "To my second wife, Leesa McCallum Harris, I leave the sum of $20,000.00."

Hearing the figure, Callie glanced at Leesa. They shared a nod and a knowing smile.

"To my youngest daughter, Kayla Elaine Harris, I leave the property known as Harris Ranch, including all furnishing, minerals and other revenue producing interests. If desired, Kayla may establish a life estate for her mother, allowing her to live out the remainder of her life, debt free, on the property."

Gibbs watched as Kayla reached across the table to grasp her mother's hand. He had noticed that, although the woman probably wasn't much older than him, her health appeared to be quite fragile. This gesture was, most likely, a weight lifted from both their shoulders.

"To my son, Kyle Edward Harris," Blevins continued, "I leave the business, Corwyn-Harris Enterprises. This is to include all real estate holdings, revenue and stock in the company. The title of Chief Executive Officer will be immediately conferred and, at the first stockholders meeting after the reading of this document, a vote is to be called for the election of the new Chairman of the Board."

Nick slapped Kyle on the back, the younger man beaming at the gift. Callie knew he had worked long and hard for their father and he deserved this boon just as Kayla deserved the house.

The gestures were not lost on Gibbs. If he understood the things that had been said this morning, coupled with the information Callie had shared over the last few days, he knew why she'd believed she had one last battle left.

"Finally, to my oldest daughter, Callie Frances Harris, you received your inheritance from your grandmother years ago. As you wanted nothing from me in life, I see no reason why you should benefit from me in my death. You have reaped what you have sown."

Callie dropped her head, a small smile playing around her lips. Calvin Harris had delivered what he thought would be a killing blow from beyond the grave. Kayla and Kyle shared a knowing look. Their mother had warned them of this possible outcome.

From her position closest to Blevins, Caroline stood up in a rage, "This is absolutely ridiculous! The man has that much money and wealth and he only leaves me a measly ten thousand dollars! There's no way I'm going to accept this!"

From her position at the table, Callie stood and glared at her mother, "You will accept the terms, _mother._ You will sign whatever documents Blevins has and you will leave this place quietly and with a modicum of decorum."

"You will not speak…" Caroline began only to be stopped as Gibbs stood up behind his agent.

Then, around the table, Nick, Kyle, Mitch and Blevins stood, joining the show against the raging woman. Realizing her bluff was being called, she backed down, turning a gaping look to the attorney in charge.

"Sign now, Caroline, and you can walk out of here with your check," Blevins answered, waving the envelope in the air.

She gave her daughter one last withering look before dropping down in the chair and signing the agreements for the probate. Throwing the papers across the table, Caroline Franchetta grabbed her check from the attorney's hand and left without a backwards glance or departing word.

Kayla quickly rounded the table and grabbed her older sister.

"Now, Callie, I want you to know you're welcome at the ranch anytime. And, seeing as how much of the furnishings and stuff belonged to your grandmother, you just ask and it's yours."

Cal smiled at the generosity, "You know, Kayla, the only thing I would really like to have is my grandmother's portrait."

"Consider it done! I'll have it packaged and shipped back to your place in D.C." She smiled. Giving Cal one last hug, Kayla and Mitch signed the documents. Leesa stood and gave Callie one last quick hug and kiss and signed the papers, too. Joining her daughter and future son-in-law, they left the room.

Kyle closed to his older sister, "You know the apartment's yours anytime, too, don't you, Cal?"

Harris nodded. "And don't be in any hurry to leave it either," he continued.

"Well, my boss only let me off work through Tuesday. I have to be back at my desk in D.C. first thing Wednesday morning," she replied, a nod towards Gibbs as she spoke.

"Fine, then. You stay until Tuesday and then I'll have the jet ready for your return trip, including Gibbs and Tony." Kyle took charge.

Callie smiled, "When I get back to Washington, I'll have my attorney contact Nick. We'll arrange for a private sale of the Corwyn-Harris stock."

"Cal," Kyle began only to be cutoff.

"I don't need it or want it, Kyle. This way, there'll be no question as to you being named Chairman."

"What if you sold part of it to Nick instead of all to me?" Kyle quizzed. "I kind of like the idea of not being able to force things over. Father never agreed but it really was a good P.R. tool with the board."

"Whatever you decide, Kyle, will be fine with me." Callie shook hands with her brother, the deal basically done.

Kyle turned to leave the room but stopped. He looked back at his older sibling knowing that, most likely, this would be their last visit.

"I remember being seven," Kyle said simply.

Callie locked glances with her brother as he continued speaking, "I remember thinking how important I was that my sister from the Navy and a secret agent was staying with me in the hospital because my mama couldn't."

Harris smiled at the term "secret agent" remembering how the younger Kyle thought she was some James Bond-type spy.

"I don't know everything you did, Cal, but I do remember that. I just thought you should know." Kyle nodded and signing his papers, he handed them across to the still waiting Blevins. Then, he and Nick left the conference room.

Signing her forms with a flourish, Callie walked down to Blevins and dropped them in front of him.

Looking up, Michael asked, "What did Kyle mean just then, Callie? He broke his arm riding his bicycle."

Callie gave Blevins a knowing look, "I'm sure that's what you were told, J. Just like you were told Leesa had mental problems that endangered the kids and I had a drinking problem. He paid you handsomely to clean up his messes. Maybe you should have looked a little deeper."

And with that Callie and L.J. left the office.

Once inside the elevator, Gibbs spoke for the first time.

"You knew what would happen, didn't you?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, I had a pretty good idea. But, like I told you yesterday at the Ranch, it wasn't their fault what happened between me and my father. It just wasn't fair to Leesa, Kyle or Kayla to make them pay. And, that's how well my father knew me. He knew I'd never let them lose what was rightfully theirs."

Gibbs shook his head, "You really should have let Tony empty his weapon into that S.O.B.'s grave, you know it?"

Callie laughed and Jethro smiled at the sound. For the first time, in almost a week, Harris sounded like herself. Gibbs was relieved.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony met them at the door of the apartment, "So how'd it go?"

Callie and Gibbs shared a smile as Harris answered, "Exactly like I thought it would."

"So it's over? You're done with this?" Tony asked.

Callie nodded, "Yep, it's over. I'm completely done." And the relief in her tone and body language spoke volumes to the other agent.

"So, when do we leave?" Tony continued to question.

"The jet takes us back to D.C. tomorrow. We need to be on the tarmac at the airstrip by 2pm." Gibbs answered, removing his tie and suit jacket.

Callie was unbuttoning the jacket of the suit she was wearing when she had a thought. Turning back to the two men who had been her backbone, she said, "Look, you guys have had absolutely no fun since arriving here in Houston Wednesday night. There are some really great five star restaurants around here along with top of the line entertainment. I want you both to think about this and let me know. There's no limit. Whatever – wherever. Understand?"

Gibbs smiled and looked over to Tony. DiNozzo nodded as if reading the boss' mind.

"Shawnessy's." Gibbs answered.

"I second," Tony answered.

Callie was stunned. "You both realize that there are major steak and seafood restaurants around here. Some of the best in the state and you want…"

Gibbs interrupted, "Shawnessy's."

"Only this time, we dress right: boots, jeans, t-shirts and it's okay to drink on a school night." Tony added. And then quickly deferred, "Right, Boss?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Callie shook her head in disbelief, "Alright, Shawnessy's it is. Just let me make a phone call."

* * *

They walked into the bar and restaurant around 5pm. Amy nearly knocked them over at the door.

"I was so thrilled when you called!" She hollered, again hugging her friend tightly, "Bar's all reserved. Come on back."

Gibbs and DiNozzo smiled at the petite brunette's enthusiasm as she led the three back to what Callie had supposed would be an empty bar. She was surprised to see several faces she knew. Wheeling on her friend, she accused, "Amy Shawnessy! What have you done?"

The girl smiled, "Couldn't let the opportunity pass. Just called a couple of the old gang and told them to bring their spouses or not for one last 'Fried Night'."

Harris shook her head as she was quickly grabbed by several people who had been standing by, not so patiently, waiting for Amy to finish. Daniel walked around the bar, beers in hand for Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"The girls called it 'Fried Night' because nearly everything they ate was fried. Got baskets of waffle fries, cheese sticks, fried pickles and calf fries on the bar. You guys dig in and when you're ready to order or for a refill, you let me know."

The two agents smiled and nodded and made their way to the bar. Gibbs took a seat on the end and motioned for Karl to join when he saw the driver enter the back. Tony ventured to the bar where Callie stood, eyeing the assortment of foods.

"So, Red?" Tony began, "What are calf fries?"

She looked at her friends who had gathered around the good looking agent like flies around honey. Smiling mischievously, she answered, "Well, you have French fries."

And Amy added, "And you have waffle fries which you tried the other night."

And back to Callie, sliding the basket and dressing across to the man, "And you have calf fries."

And taking one and dipping it in the dressing, Tony popped it in his mouth just as Callie added, "Or bull testicles as their better known."

The girls laughed as Tony quickly grabbed his beer to wash down the morsel he had just unwittingly consumed.

"So that's how this is going to be, huh?" Tony teased, pulling Callie into a hug.

For the next seven hours the food and drinks flowed. It was a steady stream of people in and out that came to see Callie and meet the men in her life. Danny cranked up the music in the bar around 10:00 pm. Although not completely drunk but certainly feeling looser than she had in a week, Callie approached Gibbs.

"Dance with me."

"Harris, what makes you think I can dance?" Gibbs turned on the bar stool to stare at her.

She leaned in, "I saw you with Jenny."

Gibbs gave her a sideways glance. Putting his beer on the bar, he stood up and walked her to the small floor off the bar. Turning her around and pulling her in close, they fell into step with the slow country two-step blaring from the juke box.

"You gonna marry him?" Gibbs asked into her ear.

"Don't know. He hasn't asked." Callie answered, knowing who the 'him' in question was.

"You should, you know. You two are good for each other."

Callie looked up into unfathomable blue eyes and replied seriously, "Thank you for your blessing. It means a lot." She paused before adding, "And, thank you again for ignoring everything I said in D.C. and coming to Houston. I couldn't have made it without you."

Gibbs smiled knowingly and nodded. He then pulled her in close while they finished the dance. Once it was over, Jethro gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and led her back to the bar.

Amy and Danny locked the front door at 1 am. Gibbs, DiNozzo and Harris left the bar around 2 with Karl driving. Callie smiled the entire way back to the apartment.

* * *

Gibbs banged on the bedroom door at 10:00 am Tuesday morning. To make their departure, Karl was picking them up from the apartment at noon. This gave them two hours to dress and pack. When he still got no answer or could here no movement, he banged on the door again.

Callie threw it open, "What!"

Gibbs suppressed a smile as he saw DiNozzo sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands.

"Karl will be here at noon."

"Thanks, Dad," Callie answered sarcastically, "I'm packed. All I have to do is shower and dress."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

Tony looked up through bleary eyes, "Same." Was the one word answer.

Gibbs nodded, leaving the two very hung-over agents to get ready. The two hours passed quickly and Karl was soon ringing the bell, signaling his arrival. The three took their luggage down, Callie and Tony both hiding behind sunglasses as they crawled in the back seat of the limo. It seemed no time had expired and they were pulling onto the tarmac next to the waiting jet.

Tony piled out of the limo first, a slight groan escaping as he came face to face with the Texas sun. Turning to the driver before going for his bag, he said, "Thanks for everything, Karl. If you're ever in D.C., call me."

The driver shook the young man's hand and watched him walk away. Gibbs followed Tony out of the limo.

Karl and Gibbs shared a knowing smile, "You gonna have a quiet flight home, aren't you?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep. It will be the most peace I've had since I got to Houston."

Karl just grinned, "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Leroy. You take care of my Callie."

"Will do, Karl," And he shook the driver's hand and went to get his bag and make his way to the plane.

Callie was out last, lingering near the car. "What's your problem, Miss Priss?"

Callie smiled at the endearment, "Gonna miss you, Karl."

"You can come see me again, you know." He answered.

Harris shook her head, "No. Pretty sure once I get on that jet, this is the last time I'll be back here."

Karl nodded, knowing she spoke the truth, "Then you take care of yourself, Callie." And he pulled her into a crushing hug.

Shedding tears, Callie replied, "You, too, Karl. Thank you for everything."

He broke the hug and turned her toward the plane, Tony having already grabbed her suitcase. She didn't look back but climbed the ladder into the jet and took her seat. As the pilot prepared for takeoff, Callie glanced outside. Karl would wait until the jet taxied out. He always did. He waved one last time.

Callie watched the tarmac speed by and then the aircraft lift off and gain altitude over the city that had been her home for the first eighteen years of her life. Tony watched her closely until she returned her gaze to him.

"Regrets?" He asked.

Callie smiled, "None. That back there?" She pointed the direction they had just left, "That's my past. This?" She continued, pointing at Tony, "this is my future."

Tony smiled. "That's good?"

Callie nodded, "That's very good."

And she moved across to snuggle up close to DiNozzo for the flight home – to pursue the future.


End file.
